


Home For Christmas

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Special, Multi, Old Married Couple, River loves all her spouses equally!, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: Christmas is around the corner and since 2020 has been stressful for everyone, the Doctor is determined to make it a special Christmas for the Fam. It's never JUST a simple Christmas with the Doctor though. Particularly not when a trip to the Doctor's favourite Christmas world results in a chance meeting with the woman she has long presumed dead.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 593
Kudos: 387





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all experiencing festive giddiness, despite the state of the world today. Seeing as I've just finished my last long term project I was thinking of what to do next and thought that a Christmassy something would be a great way to see out the year and also to thank all of you for you continuous support: for reading, commenting and liking my writing. It's really made my 2020 so much better to get back into fandom and I just want to say a big thank you!
> 
> So, I thought what would be nice (and I really hope I can see it through....) would be to do a sort of advent calendar fic. So basically, a shortish chapter every day leading up to Christmas Day. Christmas themed of course. My very own Christmas special, Doctor/River celebration, The Husbands of River Song... updated, let's say :D It'll feature Doctors 10-13, various companions, a Christmas adventure with a lot of banter and fluffiness and excitement. It'll be one big story that I've divided into 25 parts. Sooo... wish me luck that it'll all work out the way I want it to, and enjoy! <3

“I LOVE Christmas!“ The Doctor announced prancing around the TARDIS. It was December 1st, at least in 2020, according to the Fam, so it was about time she got excited for it.

“Of course you do.“ Yaz rolled her eyes in amusement, it was very like the Doctor to have an obsession with the holidays.

“You’re a time traveller though, surely every day can be Christmas for you?“ Ryan shrugged sitting on the stairs next to Yaz.

“Well, I once spent 900 years in a settlement called Christmas where it was literally Christmas every day!“ The Doctor skipped to the lower level of the control room and started bringing boxes up.

“Of course you did.“ Graham shrugged, wondering why any of them would even be surprised at that.

“Sounds weird and wonderful at the same time.“ Yaz commented.

“It was.“ The Doctor popped her head up from below. “Apart from the fact I had to defend the town from Cybermen and all sorts of unsavoury people the entire time.“

“Again, _of course_ you did.“ Graham chuckled.

“But this year, considering how stressful and unsettling 2020 has been for all of us, I want us to have a peaceful and fun time!“ The Doctor clapped her hands together. “Baking biscuits, listening to Christmas music, decorating, putting up a tree…“

“Right here in the TARDIS?“ Yaz asked watching the Doctor bring up more boxes.

“Why not?“ The Doctor looked at the Fam confused, why were they so reluctant in their excitement?

“I guess Earth is not a lot of fun this year.“ Ryan mused, looking to the others for opinions.

“Exactly! I mean, I have plenty of decorations!“ The Doctor pulled out some gold tinsel from a box and wrapped it around herself. “But what I think we need most of all to start with is a tree!“

“I guess…“ Yaz chuckled as they gave in to her excitement.

“I mean, shouldn’t be too difficult, we just go and find one.“ The Doctor shrugged skipping over to the console. “You know there is this planet dedicated to the spirit of Christmas. You can get floating candles, fluorescent tinsel, baubles that play christmas tunes… and trees that never lose their needles!“

“That sounds like a fun place to visit.“ Yaz smiled as they all got up to step closer.

“We always say that and then things go very wrong…“ Graham couldn’t help but point out.

“Well, what could possible go wrong this time? We’ll just pop up in, enjoy the festive atmosphere, pick a nice tree, maybe have some gingerbread and eggnog, and be on our way, in and out, no fuss.“ The Doctor grinned and started typing coordinates.

“It’s never just in and out…“ Ryan mumbled and the other nodded with heavy sighs.

“It’s fine, I’ve taken plenty of my friends here, it’s like a rite of passage and never got into any sort of trouble.“ The Doctor waved off their concerns. “Not that I remember anyway... well apart from that one time when… oh and that time Donna… and when Amy… anyway, it’s all a bit of a blur.“ She pushed the lever down and the TARDIS jumped into action. “Trust me, you’ll love it.“

“Sounds fun.“ Yaz smiled, elbowing the boys who nodded quickly.

“Let’s go.“ The Doctor grinned when the TARDIS landed and waved for them to come along. She wrapped her big rainbow scarf around herself and then stepped out of the TARDIS that had materialised in a small ally hiding itself away. It was as if they had stepped into Winter Wonderland. The air smelled of gingerbread and mulled wine, somewhere in the distance Silent Night was playing and snow covered the ground. They walked out of the ally onto the main road and found themselves in the middle of hustle and bustle. The Fam couldn’t believe they were anywhere but Earth. It resembled a quaint seaside town, colourful shop fronts, steep narrow streets, old fashioned streetlamps and cobbled roads. Fairy lights and glittering decorations were strung between the houses, there was holly on all the doors and candles in ever window.

“Wow.“ Yaz breathed, overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of it.

“Got to hand it to you, Doc, that’s really something.“ Graham looked around, trying to take it all in.

“This is awesome!“ Ryan spotted a street vendor selling burned almonds and chestnuts.

“Told you!“ The Doctor grinned proudly. “Now, how about some eggnog and…“ She turned around but couldn’t finish her sentence as she collided with someone. She found herself thrown over and winded, the weight of another person on top of her and a lot of hair in her face.

“So sorry darling, didn’t see you there, in a bit of a rush!“ The Doctor blinked and froze. The voice was incredibly familiar. River pushed herself up and brushed her curls back, she was out of breath, she was clearing running from something or someone. She looked down at the Doctor, giving her a once over, clearly not recognising her. “I mean, as much as I’d like to continue this, and I would.“ She winked at her flirtily. “Got to run.“ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments! <3 Happy December 2nd! :)

River got to her feet, had a quick look around and was on her way, hurrying past them.

“Are you okay?“ Yaz asked as Ryan and Graham helped the Doctor to her feet who still seemed utterly stunned.

“Yeah, I… I think so…“ She looked around. “Quick, we got to follow that woman!“ She made the decision in a split second, if they didn’t run after her now, they would lose her in the crowd.

“What? Why?“ The Fam exchanged confused looks.

“I’ll explain later, come on!“ The Doctor started running down the street after her wife. Her brain was still trying to catch up with what was happening. She hadn’t seen her in so long and she had no idea where in her timeline she was. It probably would have been best to just let her carry on on her way, not to take the risk, but _she missed her_. She missed her so much that she couldn’t help but hurry after her. Maybe 2020 was good for one miracle after all.

“Where’s she gone?“ Graham took heavy breaths as they came to a halt in the central square, having lost sight of her in the crowd. There was a massive Christmas tree in the square obscuring the view. The Doctor looked around anxiously.

“This way!“ She pointed to an ornament shop when she thought she’d seen a familiar head of curls disappear inside. It was her best guess. The shop was huge inside, massive displays of baubles, tinsel and all sorts of Christmas decorations. They scanned the shop, it was fairly busy and they couldn’t spot her.

“Why are you following me?“ The four of them jumped when a voice sounded behind them. River had looped around and snuck behind them. Hands on hips, she observed them expectantly.

“Have you stopped running now?“ The Doctor managed a response, though not a particularly clever one.

“Yes, I think I’m good for the time being.“ River glanced out of the shop window as if to check that she hadn’t been followed by anyone else.

“Who are you running from?“ The Doctor asked, looking outside as well.

“Oh you know…“ River waved it off.

“No, we really don’t know.“ Ryan replied, looking to the Doctor for an explanation why they had followed this woman and why they were talking to her.

“Are you looking for someone?“ Yaz asked noticing how she was studying the people outside.

“You could say that…“ River hummed. “He’s always here this time of year…“

“Who is?“ Graham asked.

“My husband.“ River answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and the Doctor’s face fell. “He has a thing about taking his companions on a Christmas trip, soppy I know, but he’s just a big softy.“ She looked back at the group surrounding her, frowning to herself. “I’m not sure why I’m telling you that.“ Her eyes found the blonde again. There was something about her that she couldn’t quite place.

The Doctor felt her hearts quicken. River was looking for _her_! Only she didn’t know it. She expected someone else. Bowtie most likely, or perhaps Eyebrows? River looked more mature, towards the end of her timeline, somewhere around Darillium perhaps? The Doctor was doing her best to try and work it out. Perhaps it was safe to reveal herself? “Maybe we can help. Just on the off chance your so called husband doesn’t turn up.“ She offered carefully. “Are you on the run from someone?“ She had yet to figure out why River had been running.

“How do I know I can trust you.“ River frowned, seizing her up.

“You don’t.“ The Doctor admitted. “But you were obviously running away from something a minute ago, something that might have been chasing you? And now you’re hiding in an ornament shop. You’re waiting for reinforcements but you can’t be sure they will arrive in time. You’re talking to a group of strangers, keeping yourself entertained, trying to blend in, but you’re nervous. You keep reaching into your pocket, fumbling with something, which could mean you’re carrying a gun, you seem like the type that would and then…“

“It’s a screwdriver, actually, genius.“ River interrupted her slightly amused, she revealed her sonic that she had been fiddling with. “But you _are_ rather perceptive.“

“That screwdriver…“ The Fam exchanged shocked glances. How many people in the universe would be carrying one of those?

“Where did you get that?“ The Doctor stammered confused. She knew that screwdriver, it was the one she had given River on Darillium as a Christmas present. The one she had later on used to transfer her mind to the Library core. How did she have it now? Was she en route to the Library? The Doctor couldn’t bare the thought.

“My husband gave it to me, aren’t you the nosy one.“ River chuckled. “Been through the ringer a few times, saved my life once, this thing, probably why it’s giving up the ghost now and not transmitting my emergency signal, else he’d be here already…“ She gave the sonic a shake and a smack. “My brilliance must have fried that circuits…“

“Or the sheer size of your ego.“ The Doctor mumbled somewhat numb.

“Sorry?“

“Nothing.“ The Doctor’s brain was working tirelessly. This was River Song after the Library, there was no other explanation for the screwdriver. But how was that possible? At the same time a joy filled her that she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Not since Darillium. If this was River Song after the Library, then she was alive! No more crossing timelines, no more syncing diaries, if this was her River, alive and well, there was absolutely no reason why she should hide her identity any longer. “Right, okay, there is something I have to tell you and you have to believe me, I’m…“

“Doctor! About time too!“ River exclaimed, looking past the Doctor to the door.

“River?!“ The response came promptly with a Scottish drawl and the Doctor whipped around in shock.

“This is about to get a whole lot more complicated.“ She groaned staring at herself across the room. Tall, handsome, magnificent eyebrows and a wide grin on his face for seeing his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone for your lovely comments, I'm overwhelmed by the immediate love for this fic! <3
> 
> Just to clarify: going forward, as we will be having several Doctors soon (and so it doesn't get too confusing) I've decided to refer to them by defining characteristics. So 12 will be Eyebrows, 11 Bowtie, 10 Sandshoes (or Pretty Boy, depending on the POV lol) and 13 will remain the Doctor, being the main protagonist. It it's direct comparisons or only one speaking for the majority of a scene, I might go for other descriptions as well but on the whole, that's what I'll stick to. Either way, I'll try my best to keep it consistent, to make clear who's speaking, without drawing away from the story by being too awkward with my descriptions. I hope. Lol. Thanks for coming to me TED talk. 
> 
> Happy December 3rd!

“Doctor?!“ The Fam echoed in unison as they watched River skipping over to the white haired scotsman. They looked to _their_ Doctor who looked like all her hopes and dreams had just died. The colour had drained from her face and she shook her head in disbelief. So close, yet so far.

“Is that…“ Yaz nodded in the direction of the new arrivals.

“So that’s what you meant when you said you were a man before…?“ Graham couldn’t quite believe that the Doctor had been serious. Though the Doctor hadn’t confirmed it yet, it was obvious that this was _also_ the Doctor… And in that moment, the curly hair woman pounced on him and flung her arms around his neck.

“River, what are you doing here?“ He asked, somewhat awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. 

“Waiting for my Christmas treat.“ River smirked, took his face in her hands and firmly kissed him on the lips.

The Fam exchanged perplexed glances while the Doctor winced and could hardly watch.

“So when she said husband…“ Ryan was putting two and two together.

“Does that make her your wife?!“ Yaz exclaimed and the Doctor shushed for her to be quiet. So maybe revealing herself wasn’t such a good idea after all. The Doctor looked away from her past self and her wife for a moment when she noticed Bill, alive and well, looking on in bewildered amusement. Quickly, the Doctor averted her eyes altogether, focusing on a spot on the ground as she struggled with her emotions. She still hadn’t forgiven herself for what happened to her. For what would happen to her.

Bill watched in amusement as the Doctor was having his face snogged off by this overly enthusiastic - and admittedly very hot - woman. She had never seen the Doctor interact with anyone romantically - apart from whatever weird thing he had going with Missy - and this was weird, hilarious and incredibly awkward all at the same time. The Doctor was flapping with his hands and did not seem to know what to do at all and Bill just shook her head in disbelief, feeling rather jealous.

“Do I get one, cause like, _wow_.“ Bill decided to interrupt at last. River let go of her husband and turned to her with a grin.

“I like her.“ She told the Doctor and gave Bill a wink.

“Down girl.“ He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back to a safe distance.

“The old man is no fun.“ River huffed and gave Bill a smirk who promptly blushed.

“So you two are…“ Bill gestured in between the two of them, trying to deflect attention.

“Married.“ River answered. “He never mentioned me, did he.“ She rolled her eyes at the Doctor who didn’t know what to say.

“No, he did, actually.“ Bill said slowly, putting the pieces together. “I mean, not really, you know what he’s like. I mean, you _must_ know what he’s like, you’re his _wife_. But Nardole did. He said you…“ She bit her lip, unable to find the right words, a tactful way of stating the one thing she knew for sure about the Doctor’s wife.

“Died?“ River retorted nonchalantly. “Yes. But for some of us, death is a little less permanent than for other people.“ She gave her a winning smile, then returned her attention to her husband who looked stunned. About as stunned as his future self, watching from a distance. “Nice trick by the way, the screwdriver. Very neat, very _you_.“ River produced the screwdriver from her pocket. “All makes sense now. You had all those years to think about it, since the moment you met me. Why did you never say anything, not even on Darillium?“

“You know I couldn’t, the timeline…“ The Doctor mumbled, still trying to process how River could possibly be here, holding that beat up screwdriver.

“It’s always the timeline with you, isn’t it.“ River rolled her eyes playfully.

“River, how did you get out?“ He had to ask, struggling to understand.

“What? You mean it wasn’t you?“ River’s joyful expression faltered for a moment, a flicker of uncertainty crossed her features.

“It wasn’t me that what?“ He didn’t understand.

“Oh no…“ River took an uncertain step back as a disturbing thought pushed into her mind. She didn’t recall her escape from the Library in detail, her memories were hazy, but she had assumed the Doctor would have answers. It had to have been him, hadn’t it? Some weird and wonderful time loop that had scrambled her memories that the Doctor would be able to set straight. But he didn’t seem to know what she was talking about.

“River?“ He looked back at her full of concern.

“Sorry, sorry to interrupt but what wasn’t him?“ The blonde Doctor couldn’t hold back any longer, she needed some answers. Something weird was going on here.

“Who are you?“ Eyebrows frowned, only just noticing her and the Fam as they marched over.

“Those eyebrows really are something…“ The Doctor mumbled to herself before speaking up as they came to a halt: “Well, funny story that, I’m…“

“River?!“ Another Scottish voice, this time female, interrupted. The entire group whipped around, finding themselves face to face with Amy Pond and Rory Williams who were wearing Christmas hats and carrying bags of shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the chaos continue, happy December 4th! <3

“Doesn't that just look like the tinsel she wrapped herself up in earlier…“ Yaz mumbled to Ryan and Graham and pointed to the bag of decorations in Amy’s hand.

“Okay, this is becoming a lot to process…“ The Doctor mumbled moving back a little as the Ponds pulled their daughter in a bone-crushing hug. Apparently it was also a lot for River as her voice was somewhat chocked up:

“Mum, Dad, how long has it been? Where are you?“ She wrapped her arms around Amy and Rory and took a deep breath trying to compose herself. Manhattan felt like an eternity ago now. As much as she tried to deny and numb the pain, she missed them every day.

“Boxing Day after he finally decided to come back from the dead.“ Amy chuckled as they drew back. She took her daughter’s face in her hands studying her expression. It hadn’t been long since she’d seen her but she could tell that for River it had been a very long time indeed. “Where are you?“ She searched her daughter’s face for answers and River struggled to reply. How did she tell her mother that she had died? Even if she was back now, it would be a painful thing for her to hear nonetheless.

“Much, much later on…“ Was all River could manage.

“They can’t possibly be her parents…“ Graham mumbled to Yaz and Ryan, the age difference was impossible.

“That would me them your parents-in-law!“ Yaz hissed to the Doctor who shushed her again. She did not want to face those particular questions right now.

“Where is he then? My dear husband?“ River chuckled trying to gloss over the emotions she was experiencing upon seeing her parents again.

“He was here a minute ago.“ Amy looked around confused as to where their Doctor had gone.

“Okay, I’m really struggling with this…“ Eyebrows announced. “Are you here with the Doctor, because…“ He looked to Amy and Rory, trying to hide his joy for seeing them behind his stoic expression.

“Don’t be so alarmed dear, not the first time a couple of you crossed paths, is it. Like remember that time on Terralysium with the hot springs when…“ River gave him a smirk, trying to get her swagger back and push her emotions down. Her joy for escaping the Library was somewhat overshadowed by the unsettling lack of memory, but what mattered was that she was here now. Also, there were about to be two Doctors here and that was certainly something to be excited about.

“Nope, I don’t, memory all scrambled and probably best by the sounds of it.“ He interrupted her quickly, not wanting to hear more. In some cases the memory loss after crossing time streams was certainly a good thing.

“You’re the Doctor?“ Rory said, looking him up and down in disbelief.

“Who else would he be?“ Bill asked, confused.

“Well, he’s… different from the Doctor we know…“ Amy had to admit.

“I think it’s time we go… This is getting too complicated…“ The blonde Doctor mumbled to her Fam slowly walking backwards. The three of them wanted to protest, they were intrigued, the Doctor never shared anything about her past if she could help it. And here were several important parts of her past, just standing there, chatting, getting acquainted. Why couldn’t they do the same?

“What are you doing sneaking around?“ A voice made them jump, forcing them to halt in their tracks. The Doctor took a deep breath and turned around, facing her younger self that was all bowtie, floppy hair and chin.

“We’re just trying to get out of this shop.“ She forced a smile.

“No, no, you’re sneaking, why are you sneaking? You have something to hide, something is going on here…“ Bowtie could sense it too, something wasn’t quite right, something was wrong with time, something had drawn them here. And even though he couldn’t quite figure out how this group in front of him figured into it, he wasn’t prepared to just let them depart. Somehow he had a feeling they were also connected to this. He locked eyes with his older self, trying to figure out what it was about her that stood out to him.

“Oh look at that, that chin is even more impressive than I remember.“ Eyebrows exclaimed from across the way drawing his attention. Bowtie looked him up and down in response.

“No…“ He winced stepping closer. “I’m gonna be old?“

“Who are you calling old?“ The Eyebrows frowned, using said eyebrows to full effect.

“Do I not get a hello?“ River gave a little wave to the man she’d married as she sauntered over to him.

“River, yes, didn’t we drop you off in Stormcage not so long ago?“ The Doctor smiled awkwardly as she straightened his bowtie for him. “Unless you’re at…“ She gave him a brief kiss shutting him up.

“A different point in time.“ She finished his sentence and nodded.

“So that is also you?“ Yaz whispered to their Doctor, trying to keep up.

“Yup, one younger again…“ The Doctor responded quietly.

“Something strange is going on here…“ Eyebrows mused, sensing the same uneasiness all of them were feeling.

“Yes, and I just caught this lot trying to sneak away.“ Bowtie pointed out, turning back to the Fam and a very nervous Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments, so glad you're all enjoying it! It's meant to be all about the banter and soppy emotions, so happy that's coming across :D  
> Happy December 5th!

“How did you lot get involved in this?“ Eyebrows asked seizing them up. He couldn’t help but notice the interesting choice of clothes on the blonde, he quite liked the look of that coat.

“We just wanted to help.“ The Doctor replied with a shrug, trying her best to appear unassuming.

“She was running away from something.“ Yaz added in support of her.

“Were you?“ Bowtie looked to his wife for confirmation.

“Yes, well, I may have gotten into a little altercation with an elf.“ River ran her hand through her hair a little embarrassed.

“An elf?“ Rory asked bewildered.

“Yes. I was only asking for help…“ River huffed.

“River, what did you say?“ Amy demanded to know, placing her hands on her hips.

“That I was looking for a white haired scotsman and somehow the elf thought I was looking for Santa and got rather affronted insisting Santa was not Scottish.“ River replied with a shrug, not really seeing the problem. Bill tried her best not to burst out laughing which earned her a stern look from Eyebrows while River carried on: “So I tried to explain that it wasn't Santa I was looking for but that you know each other and maybe, you were catching up, and that I was your wife… well, and that lead to a big misunderstanding about Mrs. Claus, so…“ She flapped her arms. It really hadn't been her fault.

“River.“ Eyebrows groaned despairing at his wife’s apparent disregard for tact and self-control while Bowtie couldn’t help a little chuckle at his future self being compared to Santa Claus.

“So you were never in any danger.“ The Doctor piped up, to make sure she could tick that off her list.

“I was only trying to avoid the confrontation and not get in trouble.“ River explained a little amused as they had actually thought her in trouble.

“Right…“ Amy accepted that, it sounded exactly like something River would do.

“I think that’s our cue to go, you clearly have a lot of things going on and we’re literally just here for the festive cheer, so…“ The Doctor gave a little wave excusing themselves. “Merry Christmas.“

“Merry Christmas.“ The group chanted and the Doctor gestured for the Fam to get a move on before her past selves changed their minds. She could feel both their sets of eyes on her, probably itching to stop them but not finding a reason to.

“Do you think yellow braces would suit me?“ Bowtie asked Amy who sighed and told him to focus. “Right, anyway… This still doesn’t explain how we all ended up here at the same time. What made you come here?“ Bowtie asked facing River.

“I know you like to come here around Christmas time, I thought it would be my best chance of getting a hold of you and look at that, two for one.“ River retorted with a smirk.

As the group carried on discussing the weird coincidence of ending up at the same place in time, the Doctor and the Fam casually walked away, trying not to draw anymore attention to themselves.

“There must be something else going on… we have to investigate, there is no way all three of us turn up at the same place, at the same time…“ The Doctor mused as they headed for the exit.

“Why don’t you just tell them who you are? You can all figure it out together.“ Ryan asked looking back to the group.

“No. No. I don’t think that’s a good idea no.“ The Doctor shook her head.

“Why not?“ Yaz stepped in her way, stopping her. She could sense there was a lot more to it.

“Because…“ The Doctor flapped her arms in annoyance. “It’s just gonna get complicated.“

“Well, they seem to be doing fine, catching up…“ Graham pointed out, glancing over, there seemed to be a lot of hugging going on now.

“They’ll forget anyway, that’s what happens when timelines cross, memory gets blurry.“ The Doctor huffed, refusing to look back.

“Then what’s the harm?“ Yaz didn’t understand her hesitation. If all the Doctors were going to forget about this anyway, what was the problem?

“I just… I just don’t want to, okay?“ The Doctor almost snapped.

“What happened?“ Graham asked, coming to stand next to Yaz in front of the Doctor now and so did Ryan. They wouldn’t let her pass without an explanation. 

“I’m… I’m so much older than they are, so much… happened, since then. How do I… Amy and Rory, and Bill… River… how do I…“ The Doctor couldn’t articulate herself properly, she couldn’t even meet their eyes. She focused on a spot on the floor in front of her, hoping they wouldn’t see the depth of her pain in her eyes. “They’re all dead, they’re all going to die, I…“

“But they’re not now, are they.“ Ryan couldn’t help but point out. “Wouldn’t it be nice to at least talk to them?“

The Doctor looked around, back to the group. Eyebrows was smiling fondly at Amy and Rory, keeping his emotions at bay. He was enjoying this gifted moment, after he had thought he would never see them again, not giving it away to his younger self or them what was going to happen.

“I don’t think I can…“ The Doctor looked away and shook her head to herself. “Also, there is something else going on here, that we need to figure out.“ She straightened herself up, gathering herself. “Like I always say, never…“

“Never ignore coincidence.“ Bowtie’s voice carried over to them.

“Unless you’re busy, in that case, always ignore coincidence.“ Eyebrows added. “And I think the more pressing question is how _you_ are here.“ He pointed to his wife.

“Why wouldn’t she be?“ Amy asked looking at the two Doctors who exchanged concerned glances.

“Yes, how _are_ you here?“ The Doctor mumbled more to herself than anything else. How had River cheated death? It wasn’t like either of the Doctors over there would be able to answer that question as she couldn’t herself, it was something that had yet to happen, even for her. The Doctor couldn’t overthink it now. It would happen when it was meant to. She allowed herself one moment of heartfelt joy for knowing it would, eventually. River would live and she would come here. And maybe, once she had figured out what was going on with this place, she would allow herself that heartfelt reunion that ever cell of her body craved. But right now, there was an overshadowing feeling of dread and uneasiness. She would see it in the faces of her former selves as well. Something was going on. “Let’s go and investigate.“

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise, glass breaking.

“Donna!“ Yet another Scottish voice exclaimed in shock.

“What?! I jumped okay? Which is a perfectly normal reaction when you see a ghost!“ A shrill female voice called back.

The commotion made everyone jump, River turned to find herself face to face with Donna and the Doctor she had met at the Library so long ago. They looked at her as if they were seeing a ghost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 6th! And Happy Saint Nicholas Day if you happen to celebrate it like we do in Germany :D   
> So you get a longer chapter as a St. Nick treat ;)

“Doctor, how is she here? We literally just saw her in the Library and…“ Donna stared at River, struggling to comprehend.

“Younger version? Surely. She said she was a time traveller from my future, remember?“ The young Doctor said slowly, trying to get to grips with it as well. The older Doctors looked on with a sense of sorrow, remember what he - they - had just been through.

“No… older actually… Hello, Doctor.“ River smiled softly. This time, she kept a reserved distance, knowing full well this Doctor didn’t know her in the way the others did.

“Seriously?“ Yaz shook her head in disbelief. “Another one of you?!“

“This is getting really unnerving…“ The Doctor huffed and pulled them along to take cover behind a large bauble display so they could listen in without being noticed. 

“You don’t have to tell us…“ Graham shook his head.

“But you just, we just…“ Sandshoes looked at River, he didn't understand what was going on.

“You’ve just been to the Library.“ River deduced from their shocked expressions. River couldn’t deny how much the knowledge that the Doctor had always known how she would die pained her. Not for herself. He had given her the maddest adventures, his heartfelt devotion and the most incredible life… but for him. He had done all those things, loved her so much, despite all the while knowing how things would end, unable to stop it.

“I feel like I’m missing a trick here, what happened at the Library?“ Amy asked, looking around, everybody else seemed to know apart from her and Rory, who looked just as confused. River took a deep breath trying to keep her emotions at bay. Amy looked around at everyone else. Eyebrows and Bowtie shared a sorrowful glance. Bill, despite not knowing much about them, found herself at a lack for words. Donna and Sandshoes picked up on the uneasiness of the others and, having the least knowledge of future events, chose to remain quiet. “River?“ Amy placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, needing an explanation.

“The Library is where I die.“ River answered turning to face her at last.

“What?“ Amy and Rory looked back at their daughter in shock. “The day the Doctor first meets me in the day I die, our timelines run in opposite directions for the most part, remember…“ She gave them a sad smile.

“But she managed to get out.“ Eyebrows interjected quickly, he couldn’t bare the devastation on the Ponds’ faces. “She’s alive now.“

“I saved her, her consciousness, to the Library’s data base.“ Sandshoes spoke up, hoping to give them some assurance. He didn’t know who these people were but it was obvious they had a strong connection to River.

“I’m okay, I’m here.“ River assured her parents, hoping to ease the shock of it all, she pulled Amy close, wrapping her arms around her mother.

“Well, you better be, Melody, else I would have been very cross!“ Amy tried to blink away her tears but didn’t quite manage it. River kissed the top of her head and caught Rory’s eyes, full of heartbreak. She grabbed his hand while still holding on to Amy.

“Was this it then?“ Rory asked slowly, trying not to get chocked up. “That terrible day you were talking about…“

“And I made it through.“ River gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand.

“And you, you knew this whole time and never said anything?!“ Rory turned to Bowtie, anger sweeping through him like he hadn’t known before. “You knew, _this whole time_ , how and when my _daughter_ \- your _wife_ \- was going to die and you never said? Didn’t even try to save her?!“

“Rory, I…“ Bowtie didn’t know what to say, taken aback by gentle Rory’s fierce reaction.

“It had already happened, it was fixed time, there was nothing any of us could do, and believe me, in the thousands of years since, not a day has gone by that I didn’t try and work out that impossible problem.“ Eyebrows interrupted.

“And apparently, at some point we _will_ work it out.“ Bowtie added gently.

“What makes you think it was you, you can’t even remember, I wouldn't take credit just yet.“ River chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere and succeeding.

“You. Count your blessings that she’s alive now, else you would have been in _big_ trouble!“ Amy let go of her daughter and jabbed her finger at Bowtie who held his hands up defensively.

“I am, actually... counting my blessings.“ Bowtie smiled looking to River with nothing but relief and love in his eyes.

“Right, sorry to interrupt.“ Sandshoes spoke up, now that the situation seemed to be less volatile. He felt a weird sort of jealousy at he couldn’t quite explain, seeing how the other men were looking at River. “Who are you people.“ He looked around the group utterly bewildered. From what he had heard he had some suspicions, but they couldn’t possibly be true could they.

“Well, Doctor, you never mentioned you used to be so handsome…“ Amy looked from her Doctor to Sandshoes, giving him a once over, distracted from her emotional upheaval, by a handsome young man.

“No, no, that’s enough, one is enough to compete with, thank you.“ Rory pulled his wife back.

“Doctor?“ Sandshoes looked to Bowtie in disbelief.

“Well, that is going to be a bit more complicated to explain…“ River scratched the back of her head.

“You can say that again…“ Bill looked in between the three Doctors utterly confused. It was hard to believe that they were all the same person, but somehow, oddly, it was obvious that they were.

“Okay, now, that’s one coincidence too many.“ Eyebrows interrupted.

“Coincidence?“ Sandshoes retorted. “Never ignore coincidence.“

“Unless you’re busy, we know.“ Eyebrows huffed.

“Right okay… struggling with this but just going with it…“ Sandshoes shook his head to himself before looking to River, who appeared the more immediate concern. “How did you manage to escape?“

“Well, that seems to be a pivotal question, does it not.“ River huffed, annoyed that she didn't have an answer. “I don’t remember anything… and you’re sure you don’t remember either?“ She looked to Eyebrows who shook his head.

“I should remember if it was me, I’m the oldest here…“

“That you certainly are…“ Bowtie chuckled. “And I don’t know what happened either, the last time I saw her was on…“

“Shhh spoilers!“ Sandshoes interrupted and Eyebrows rolled his eyes at him.

“We’re not going to remember this anyway.“ He pointed out.

“What if there is another one?“ Amy asked suddenly.

“What?“ The three Doctors retorted in unison.

“Another Doctor?“ River asked to confirm and Amy nodded.

In their hiding place, the Doctor winced. Clever Amy. But she did't have those answers about River either. 

“If none of them remember how they saved you, maybe it hasn’t happened for them yet?“ Amy suggested. “Maybe there is another, older version.“

“Older than me?“ Eyebrows frowned.

“Hardly seems possible but yeah…“ Bowtie had to agree.

“If you don’t stop the age jokes already…“

“Stop bickering, you two.“ River interrupted her husbands.

“So she really _is_ your wife then, is she?“ Donna grinned to her Doctor as she watched the others interact with great amusement. Sandshoes just gave her a huff and diverted attention back to the facts:

“Well, if there is another Doctor, there should be another TARDIS?“

“Or another person with two hearts?“ Eyebrows agreed.

“Let’s have a scan.“ Bowtie suggested and all three Doctors pulled their sonic screwdrivers out simultaneously.

“Trying really hard to not see this as a euphemism.“ Amy mumbled to her daughter who smirked in turn:

“The mind races, does it not.“

“No, nope, nooo. He’s still my son-in-law… all of them are… sort of takes the fun out of it.“ Amy looked to Sandshoes in disappointment.

“I’m really going to need a flowchart for this…“ Sandshoes huffed shaking his head, trying to wrap his head around what was going on. “Hang on… that can’t be possible…“ He looked up to the other Doctors, all of them with the same shocked expression at their findings.

“Fourteen?!“ They chanted in unison and the Doctor went very pale behind the bauble display.

“Oh no, that’s even worse than I thought.“ She whispered, pulling out her own sonic to confirm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 7th, hope you all had a great weekend! :)  
> Just as a side note: apologies if you feel like anything is OC or not canon compliant, this is literally just a bit of light hearted fun and a thank you for your love and support with my more thought out and ridiculously long pieces lol. Plus, I'm rushing a bit cause of the whole one chapter a day thing, sooo, just to put that out there, don't take it too seriously :D

The Doctor breathed a little easier as they exited the shop, leaving the other Doctors to make their own deductions. “Right okay, this is bad, this is real bad…“

“Does that mean there are other Timelords here?“ Yaz asked as they walked to the centre of the square, away from the shop. They stopped by the huge Christmas tree, the most central point from which they could easily look up and down the streets.

“It means there are other MEs here. There are no more Timelords, they all died, except me.“ The Doctor retorted pacing a little as her mind raced, working through different scenarios, just as she expected her former selves were.

“Damn…“ Ryan mumbled. The Doctor rarely spoke of what happened on Gallifrey after she had sent them back to Earth. They had always presumed it was a sort of catastrophic event after what the Master had done, but that was even worse than they had imagined. All the nicknames they had heard used for her over the years were beginning to ring more true. The lonely God… she really was, wasn’t she.

“But why? What made us come here?“ The Doctor huffed, searching for possible explanations as she looked around.

“You suggested it.“ Graham pointed out. “I mean, it’s a lovely place.“

“Yeah, I could really go for some gingerbread right about now…“ The Doctor mused as the smell took over her senses for a moment. She shook her head, clearing it, she couldn’t get distracted. “Something must be pulling us all here. Not just the same place but the same time.“ She said, gesturing around herself. “I’m usually very careful not to cross my own timeline, lots of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, it gets really complicated. I don’t have the memories from my other selves of this though, it’s all a blur, that really should have been a clue… I just remember that I used to come here with the others, there is like this draw… why didn’t I see that before?“ She was at a loss. She should have noticed her memories of these trips were faulty, shouldn’t she? And what if she did and something made her ignore it anyway?

“Then we must find out what it is.“ Yaz said firmly.

“Yes, because if we don’t, if even one of my past selves gets stuck here or dragged into whatever this is, gets themselves killed or… it would create a paradox that could rip all of space and time apart.“ The Doctor mused, placing her hands on her hips.

“That would be a very 2020 thing to happen.“ Yaz sighed.

“Checks out…“ Ryan agreed.

“It might as well happen.“ Graham shrugged.

“No, it may not, let’s go.“ The Doctor clapped her hands together.

“Let’s go!“ Eyebrows, Bowtie and Sandshoes clapped their hands together in unison.

“They really are the same person, aren’t they…“ Bill mumbled to the other companions.

“Terrifying isn’t it. Here I was thinking one is a handful.“ Donna had to agree.

“Donna!“ The three Doctors snapped glaring at her.

“This is going to be a lot of fun…“ Rory sighed sarcastically.

“Are you okay?“ Amy noticed that River had gone very quiet.

“Yeah, fine…“ She waved it off quickly, drawing herself from her own thoughts.

“What is it?“ Amy could tell when her daughter wasn’t okay and this was one of those times.

“It’s just… I thought he’d know… I thought it was him that brought me back…“ River forced a smile. “But he doesn’t know, none of them do…“

“You know with all the time travel and stuff… maybe it really just hasn’t happened yet. One problem at a time, yeah? You’re here now, that’s what matters.“ Amy tried not to think too much about the fact that her daughter had been dead for a time, that the Doctor had known of her death and never said anything, not to anyone. She looked to Sandshoes, the youngest Doctor here, the one to see her die and keep that secret henceforth. It pained her so much to think that in the end, River had been with a Doctor that didn’t even know her, didn’t know how much he would grow to love her, and couldn’t be the comfort she had needed at the time. She pushed the thoughts away and focused on the fact that her daughter was alive and well. She grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “You’re okay. And you can work out the _how_ later. Let’s solve one mystery at a time.“

“It must be something about this time and place.“ River mused, trying to focus her attention to something more productive. “It’s almost like a black hole in time, and they’re all being dragged into it.“

“Sounds a lot more menacing when you put it like that.“ Amy huffed.

“Well, it is… Fourteen Timelords in one place… If they’re all the Doctor, and they might be… that’s a lot of time streams with the potential to create a lot of havoc.“

“I suggest we best split up, look for anything suspicious and meet back here in an hour?“ Sandshoes suggested as they stepped outside the ornament store and looked around. Around them, people were getting on with their Christmas shopping, oblivious to the uneasiness the Timelords were feeling.

“Before we go, can we get some burned almonds cause they smell amazing…“ Bill pointed to the stand that was a little to their right. “Like I get this is turning into another adventure or whatever but we did come here for the Christmas cheer, right?“

“I’d like to go with her!“ Bowtie announced, sharing her excitement for Christmas treats.

“Everyone take their own companions with you, no need to strain the time streams any more than necessary.“ River interrupted sternly before anymore confusion could set in and all the Doctors were quick to nod.

“She’s got a good grip on you, hasn’t she.“ Donna smirked elbowing her Doctor who rolled his eyes.

“Right then, get your nuts so we can be on our way.“ Eyebrows sighed gesturing for Bill to go to the almond stand.

“I don’t usually go for nuts so it’s a nice treat.“ Bill grinned waiting for a response to her joke to which Eyebrows just covered his face with his hand in resignation.

“Right then, come along Ponds!“ Bowtie waved his companions along.

“Come on, River.“ All three Doctors said in absolute unison and looked back at each other in confusion, each one assuming she would come with them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 8th! Hope you're all getting on with your Christmas preparations okay :D

“Actually, I think I’m gonna hang back a minute…“ River didn’t know how to make that decision so she pushed it off. She could actually do with a moment alone with her thoughts. “I’ll catch up, I want to see if I can find some stuff out for myself.“

“Sure, let’s go.“ Amy nodded, backing her up, and took Bowtie’s arm, pulling him along.

“Hey!“ Bowtie protested but the Ponds wouldn’t hear of it.

“Let’s go, Space Boy.“ Donna grabbed Sandshoes by the wrist and pulled him along in turn.

“Oi, Donna, that hurts!“ He whined and she groaned:

“Stop being such a baby.“ 

“No, no, you don’t have to touch me, I’m walking.“ Eyebrows held up his hands to Bill defensively. He gave River a quick glance and encouraging smile, hoping to show her that it was okay to be freaked out. This was a lot for all of them to process but after twenty-four years with her, he understood when she needed a moment. River returned his smile, knowing he was the Doctor that knew her better than any of the others, he understood.

“Looks like they’re splitting up…“ Ryan observed as they watched the other Doctors head separate ways. It soon became obvious that River wasn’t going with anyone. The Doctor watched as River pulled her coat tighter around herself, crossing her arms, looking somewhat unsettled and uncomfortable.

“You go ahead guys… I’ll be there now… look out for anything unusual…“ The Doctor instructed without taking her eyes off her wife.

“What are you…“ Yaz was beginning to ask but the Doctor already started walking.

“Just… I’ll be right there…“ The Fam watched her walk off, heading straight for River. They exchanged smiles, hoping that maybe the Doctor had thought better of it. They knew she had been through a lot recently and all they wanted for her was to be happy. Maybe this was the one thing, the one surprise no-one had seen coming, that could pull the Doctor back from the edge she had been toeing for a while now. She deserved something good to happen to her for once.

“Right, I suggest we follow the others.“ Yaz clapped her hands together, determined to give the Doctor all the time she needed. They would start their investigation on their own.

“The other Doctors?“ Ryan asked to confirm.

“Yeah, looks like ours is gonna be preoccupied so if we want to investigate like she says, our best chance is to tail her former selves.“ Yaz nodded, neglecting to admit that she was also very curious to see what they could learn about the Doctor’s past while they were at it.

“Fair point. Take one each?“ Graham suggested and the other nodded.

“Let’s go.“ Ryan grinned.

The Doctor made her way over, following River who walked over to a mulled wine stand. A drink was probably a good idea right about now. She fought back her second thoughts. It wasn’t like she was going to reveal her identity to her. She just wanted to try and get some information, that was all, she told herself. If she found out how River got here, maybe she could find out more about the draw that had brought them all together.

“Allow me.“ The Doctor smiled, stepping up next to her and gestured for two mugs.

“It’s almost like you’re following me.“ River observed looking to her. She wasn’t quite sure whether to be suspicious or flattered, but one didn’t just turn down a drink from a pretty girl.

“I thought I’d check if you’re okay, you look uneasy, I just wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything else going on. Like I said earlier, just want to help.“ The Doctor explained, hoping this wasn’t too suspicious.

“And why would you be wanting to do that, you don’t know me.“ River raised her eyebrows but took the mug of mulled wine anyway.

“Well, I…“ The Doctor looked back at her, hugging the warm mug while searching for an answer. She blushed. She could just tell her… why didn’t she just tell her? River looked so beautiful. Snow was gathering in her wild curls, her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her lips, red with the first sip of wine, looked oh so kissable. She suddenly felt extremely jealous of her past selves.

“Are you trying to make a move here?“ River smirked, noticing the way she was blushing and nervously turning the mug in her hands without even drinking. “Because full disclosure, I am here with my husband…s. Husbands.“

“Oh is there more than one?“ The Doctor asked, pretending to be surprised. The moment had past yet again…

“It’s complicated.“ River waved it off and reached out to push a strand of the Doctor’s hair back. “You’re blushing.“

“No, I’m not.“ The Doctor huffed, averting her eyes.

“That’s alright love, I usually have that effect on people.“ River smirked, enjoying the flirty exchange, distracting her from her confusing thoughts. It was just a bit of fun and she seemed to have struck a nerve.

“Whatever…“ The Doctor mumbled and took a sip of her drink trying to put an end to the topic. She promptly spat it back in her mug. “Ugh…“ She put the mug back onto the counter of the stall. “I mean, I like the idea of it but ugh…“

“Has anyone ever told you you’re odd?“ River asked, tilting her head a little as she watched her wipe her mouth in disgust.

“Frequently, yes.“ The Doctor retorted in an off hand sort of way.

“Well, good.“ River chuckled as she took another sip and had a look around the festive street. “Do you find there is something weird about this place?“ She asked out of the blue, as if the thought had just occurred to her.

“How do you mean?“ The Doctor asked following her eyes.

“Like… like you just can’t see everything? Like something is hidden from you?“ Maybe the unsettling feeling was just from her lack of memories but River just couldn’t shake it. “It’s like you can see so much out of the corner of your eye, but when you look straight at it…“


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 9th! Thanks again for all the love and support, and welcome to the party everyone that's commented for the first time lol! <3

The streets were busy so it was fairly easy for Graham to follow Donna and the youngest Doctor without being noticed. He managed to get close enough to be able to make out their conversation. Graham had to admit, he was more curious about learning about the Doctor's past, than he was about figuring out what had brought them all here. It wasn’t exactly like they were in any immediate danger.

“So where do you want to start?“ Donna asked, watching the Doctor scanning their surroundings with his sonic.

“Can’t even get any useful readings.“ He huffed, giving his sonic a shake.

“Maybe it’s broken, why don’t you check with your wife if she has a spare.“ Donna smirked, finding great amusement in the whole situation. The Doctor glared at her. “What? It’s not every day you find out your best mate is married.“

“I mean, I knew she would be something to me one day but who could have guessed that?“ He retorted coming to a halt while fumbling with his screwdriver.

“Me and everyone else in that Library.“ Donna had to point out, it had been painfully obvious to everyone there that there was chemistry between them.

“Shut up.“ The Doctor groaned.

“The way you were bickering, those stolen glances and the whispers…“ Donna had a great time with this as she recalled how they had acted around each other. She had never seen the Doctor as off balance with anyone as he had been with River. Having seen her interact with the Doctor’s older selves who appeared well and truly in love with her, it all made a lot more sense now.

“Wasn’t the way _they_ ’re looking at her though.“ The Doctor mumbled as he stopped rewiring the screwdriver’s circuits. He didn’t look at Donna, he hated being vulnerable in front of people, but she was his best friend and he had to air his worries.

“Well, that’s the way _you_ will be looking at her.“ Donna retorted more softly, realising how uncomfortable he felt about the whole thing.

“When we met her at the Library… it was so strange, she knew my _name_ , Donna, she knew everything about me.“ He sighed looking at her now, needing to have this conversation. To his relief, there was no teasing or amusement on Donna’s part, just understanding and compassion for her best friend.

“She’s your wife, she should know those things. And she’s from your future. This is a good thing, other people would give their right arm to know they have a soul mate out there. I get that knowledge is unsettling but you’ll get there. You’ve had a sneak peek.“ She pointed out with a kind smile, then changed back to her usual loud mouthed self: “I don’t know what you’re whinging about, she’s a catch, more than you deserve.“ The Doctor couldn’t help but laugh, shaking off the gloom.

“She’s quite hot isn’t she.“ He smirked.

“I’m not the person to have that conversation with!“ Donna shut him down immediately. “You can talk to her _other_ husbands about that. I bet they’ll be able to give you some spoilers!“

“Uhm…“ The Doctor didn’t know what to respond to that or how he felt about that idea.

“I bet they know her a lot better in _so many_ ways…“ Donna smirked, never passing up an opportunity of winding him up. “You can stop feeling guilty now, she’s alive.“ She pointed out on a more serious note.

“Yeah she is…“ He mused, weighing her words. “After all this time… I got her out, I got it right.“ He thought back to saving her mind to the Library. How victorious he had felt and how content he had been with the solution. He had never even considered what it had meant for him. How terrible a situation it had been, for River in particular. And how lacking his _great safe_ had really been. “At the time I saved her but I didn’t think twice about it, not until now. I never even said goodbye…“ Only upon seeing his future selves, seeing them with River, had he started really contemplating how River must have felt to see him. When he hadn’t recognised her. He had seen the flash of sorrow in her eyes when she had realised he didn’t know her. But he hadn’t really thought about it. Hadn’t considered the full weight of it until now. “She died, Donna, my _wife_ died in front of me, and I couldn’t even tell her I loved her.“

“You didn’t know at the time.“ Donna reached out and took his hand. She had rarely seen him so vulnerable.

“But I did know, I knew it deep down, who she was, who she would become…“ He admitted, struggling with his conscience.

“I think you will make up for that a few times over, don’t you?“ Donna gave his hand a squeeze.

“Yes… for me, yes, I had all that to come, but for her… I was the last face she saw until now.“ He took a deep breath. “Can’t blame her for turning the other way…“

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, I’m sure she loves you just as much as the others…“ She chuckled and he gave a sigh, accepting that there was no point in beating himself up over it now. “I mean you are the same person so she must do… God, this is complicated, can we get going? My feet are freezing and you insisted we find out what’s going on with this place.“ Donna went on, sensing he was getting himself together. “If this keeps bothering you so much, why don’t you talk to her? Tell her that you understand now. Might make you feel better.“ She offered.

“I’ll end up forgetting about it.“ The Doctor huffed.

“She won’t though and that’s what matters.“ Donna pointed out.

“I don’t like it when you’re right.“ He grumbled.

“I’m always right.“ Donna smirked.

“No you’re not.“ The Doctor gave her shoulder a playful shove. She looped her arm into his and they carried on on their way surveying their surroundings. “Now why is this thing not working right? Almost like something is interfering with it…“ He mused scanning with his sonic again.

Graham remained rooted to the spot for a moment, working through what he had heard. His heart sank for his friend. What a terrible thing to live with. The knowledge of how someone would eventually die while you kept meeting and falling in love with them... It was no wonder the Doctor never spoke of River Song. He imagined it was too painful for her. It was also no wonder she didn't jump at the opportunity to jump at her. Having lived with such pain for so long probably made it hard to trust this slither of hope, this dream come true…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 10th!

Yaz quickly caught up with Bowtie and his two companions - his parents-in-law - she reminded herself and couldn’t help but shake her head to herself. Even for the Doctor, this was ridiculous and she could only imagine the story that went with it. She was over the initial shock of the Doctor being married to that curly haired whirlwind of a woman but she struggled to understand how her supposed parents appeared younger than her. So she was eager to learn anything that would shed light on this, more than she wanted to learn about this place.

“So are we going to talk about this?“ Amy asked, watching the Doctor attempting to scan their surroundings.

“Talk about what?“ He asked, pretending to be busy.

“Really? You have to ask?“ Amy frowned and grabbed his screwdriver off him. “That’s confiscated, I’m talking to you.“

“Right fine, what is it?“

“Why did you never say anything? About River. We could have kept it a secret from her.“ Amy crossed her arms in front of her chest expectantly.

“Nothing worse than the death of a child. How was I going to tell you that?“ The Doctor answered quickly, in an offhand sort of way and looked to a brass statue of Santa to their right with great interest. He walked over to examine it, wanting to avoid the conversation.

“We know now.“ Rory retorted as they followed him, annoyed at his avoidance.

“Yes, and you know she’s going to live so I haven’t felt the loss properly.“ The Doctor waved off his comment tracing his fingers along the brass, looking for anything suspicious.

“You did, though.“ Amy replied slowly, she could understand why he was avoiding the topic but she she knew they needed to talk about it, he did as well, even if he didn’t admit to it. As much as the Doctor was carrying on as normal, he was struggling. “Every time you saw her, you knew she was going to die.“ Amy clarified as they watching him keeping his attention on the statue. “How did you bare it?“

“By running away? As I always do…“ The Doctor huffed. “Postponing and postponing again… I must have stopped running at some point…“ He tried not to think about what his future had in store for him. He had seen how his future self looked at River, apparently knowing and loving her even more than he did today. Presumably he was the one that had to let her go, the one that took her to the Singing Towers, the last time he would see her before the Library,… he dreaded that day so much.

“Can’t have been easy for him… you…“ Amy said softly, picking up the flash of sadness that crossed his features for a moment. “Eyebrows over there, I mean. It would have been him, wouldn’t it…“

“I guess…“ The Doctor mumbled. Eyebrows hadn’t said so but he could see it in his eyes.

“She’s back though.“ Amy said placing her hand on his shoulder.

“By the time we leave here, I won’t remember that…“ The Doctor look around giving her a sad smile. “I’ll have to keep believing she’s dead for such a long long time yet…“ Amy and Rory exchanged concerned glances.

“But we’ll remember, we…“ Amy started but the Doctor interrupted her.

“And you will have to keep that to yourself, you can’t risk the timeline.“ He said firmly. “Just…“ He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “Just…“

“Just be there for you?“ Amy offered reaching for his hand. The Doctor smiled, knowing they understood.

“And make sure I behave myself!“ He exclaimed, returning to his silly self. “I won’t have the _Get out of Marriage Free Card_ anymore, so …“ His voice dropped to a whisper but a wide grin spread across his face. “I’ll have to be married to her _forever_.“

“I’m sure she’ll be asking to go back to the Library before long…“ Amy teased in amusement.

“You both said you _consent and gladly give_!“ The Doctor protested feigning shock.

“In an aborted timeline were we only just learned two minutes beforehand that she’s our daughter but never mind all that.“ Rory sighed.

“Just make sure I’m being a good husband.“ The Doctor gave an awkward half-smile.

“You can count on that, you know I have a sword.“ Rory pointed out and Amy chuckled.

“Duly noted Mr. Pond.“ The Doctor fully ignored Rory’s protest at continuously being called that and returned his attention to the statue, the issue settled for now. “So now… What is it about this place?“ He licked the brass surface for lack of better diagnostic equipment. Disgusted Amy handed back his screwdriver quickly.

“You know, we could just go and leave the other Doctors to sort this one out. Taking one out of the equation might be good, if this is creeping you out too much…“ Amy offered.

“What and leave them to figure it out, no chance.“ He scanned the statue, then gave his sonic a shake and a smack. “I’m just not getting any useful readings here…“

“Could use the on board scanners of the TARDIS?“ Rory suggested.

“When did you get so clever?“ Amy turned around, shocked.

“That’s a surprisingly good idea.“ The Doctor looked up.

“Thanks, that’s really encouraging.“ Rory huffed, annoyed.

“Let’s go, we’re parked just around the corner.“ The Doctor jumped off the statues pedestal getting his swing and energy back. He pointed to the next side street and they followed. “Or at least I thought we were.“ The Doctor stopped in his tracks when they reached the corner.

“Where’s the TARDIS, Doctor?“ Amy frowned, confused.

“It was right here.“ The Doctor took a few steps down the narrow ally.

“Are you sure it wasn’t on a different corner?“ Rory asked. It wouldn’t be the first time they had misplaced the TARDIS.

“No, it was right here, look…“ The Doctor pointed to a large square imprint in the snow. “It’s disappeared.“ His expression was somewhere between bewildered, confused and panicked.

“How does the TARDIS just disappear?“ Amy asked stepping closer to the imprint that was definitely TARDIS size.

“It doesn’t.“ The Doctor mumbled. “Unless it’s taken…“

“Maybe one of your other selves got in the wrong TARDIS?“ Amy suggested, a little amused at the thought.

“They better not go anywhere NEAR my plate of cheesy fries, I was saving those for later!“ The Doctor exclaimed when he realised that was a possibility.

“His TARDIS is gone and THAT’S what he’s worried about?“ Rory just shook his head and Amy shrugged.

Yaz hung back at the top of the corner feeling rather concerned all of a sudden. What if the other TARDISes had also disappeared? Something more sinister had to be going on here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 11th, Eyebrows' turn :D

Ryan followed Eyebrows and Bill through the crowd, they didn’t seem to be doing very much apart from having a stroll and taking in the sights.

“So this is exciting.“ Bill grinned and popped an almond in her mouth happily.

“What is?“ The Doctor huffed as she pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

“Your wife! She’s alive.“ Bill exclaimed.

“Yes.“ He nodded and scanned some Christmas decorations that gave him no useful readings whatsoever.

“Are you not even the least bit excited.“ She asked, annoyed by his lack of response. This was their opportunity to actually talk and reflect about what they had learned.

“Of course I am.“ He looked to her bewildered, as if he didn’t even understand why she was bringing it up.

“Doesn’t look like it…“ She huffed.

“What does it look like?“ He retorted, slightly annoyed.

“Like you have no reaction towards the whole thing whatsoever and that’s just weird! You should be over the moon and jumping that wife of yours because I’ll be honest, I would!“ Bill carried on.

“Can you just stop.“ The Doctor interrupted, maybe a bit too sharply, before returning his attention to the decorations.

“Alright, no need to get cross, why are you being so touchy about it?“ Bill held up her hands defensively.

“Because I am!“ He snapped, in an unexpected emotional outburst and turned back to Bill. “Why wouldn’t I be?! I said goodbye to her. I took the plunge, I took her to Darillium, the last night we were meant to spend together, our story has concluded.“ He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

“You’ve gone this whole time knowing when you’d last see her alive?“ Bill frowned, trying to understand.

“Of course. Just like I’ve gone this whole time with knowing when she would die!“ He shot back.

“Damn.“ She sighed.

“For lack of a better word…“ He huffed, calming down a little when he realised people were staring at them. “I took her to Darillium.“ He explained. “We had the most wonderful 24 years…“

“That’s quite the night.“ She gave a little smile, 24 years was a long time, longer than a lot of people got.

“It was.“ He smiled, reminiscing about happier times. “And then I had to say goodbye.“ His expression darkened at the thought, grief-stricken. “I had to let her go, knowing where she was headed and I did.“ He shrugged and took a deep breath. “I put myself through the grief, I… I came out the other side.“

“Sort of…“ Bill half-smiled. The Doctor wasn’t exactly the spiting image of good mental health and little baggage but she could imagine how much worse he had been in the immediate aftermath.

“Shut up.“ He huffed, almost amused for a second, before turning serious again: “I did it and I let her go and now…“

“All that was for nothing and she’s here.“ Bill finished his sentence for him.

“Well, yes.“ She had summed it up nicely.

“You’re angry because she ruined your years of grieving and trying to get over her.“ Bill carried on and again, she hit the nail on the head.

“Yes.“ He grumbled.

“But Doctor, she’s alive.“ Bill exclaimed, as if his whole argument had been utterly pointless. She understand what he was going through but she couldn’t help but feel like he was missing the most important point.

“Yes…“ The Doctor said utterly bewildered, as if only just realising it properly for the first time. “She is, isn’t she.“ It had yet to sink in.

Bill smiled, nodding encouragingly and the Doctor smiled.

“Right, so let’s figure this place out so we can get out of her and you can take your wife home.“ She grinned at him and they started walking again.

“That’s right, I get to take her home, don’t I.“ He grinned and she chuckled.

“Well, you are the present Doctor, are you not?“

“That’ll show them.“ The Doctor smirked, thinking of his former selves.

Ryan smiled to himself listening in. It was all starting to make a lot more sense now. The Doctor was probably going through the same thing as Eyebrows, only worse, as it had been much longer for her, that she would have seen her wife. In the same way as Eyebrows, she seemed to be missing the most important bit: River was alive. It was obvious how much they all these Doctors cared for River Song and he could only imagine the Doctor’s joy should they actually get to reunite. He could only hope that she wouldn’t mess it up for herself right now, as she was probably still speaking to her. 

“You know, these almonds are amazing. You want one?“ Bill asked, holding the paper bag out to her Doctor.

“I’m allergic.“ He retorted.

“No you’re not.“ She huffed. “You’re just a funny old man.“

“Who are you calling old?“ He glared at her, just as she stumbled unexpectedly. “Are you okay?“ He frowned reaching out for her.

“Yeah just… feeling a bit woozy…“ Bill mumbled grabbing on to him as her legs started feeling incredibly weak.

“Are you allergic to nuts?“ The Doctor asked.

“Now you’re just trying to be funny.“ She chuckled.

“No, seriously, you felt fine a minute ago, didn’t you?“ He asked as he held her upright.

“What were we doing?“ Bill looked around, suddenly distracted, not really listening to him. Instead she looked at the sparking decorations all round. “Wow those lights are so pretty, I just love Christmas, don’t you.“

He scanned the burned almonds in her hand getting no results, then scanned Bill herself. She appeared to be under the influence of something, her endorphins were off the charts, pupils were dilated and she was utterly out of it. It was almost as if she was on a Christmas high. He scanned the almonds again to no avail.

“Something’s happening to you… why is it not giving me any results?“ He shook the sonic in frustration. “It must be the food.“ He deduced, it was the only reasonable explanation. “We need to get you back to the others.“

“But the lights, Doctor, aren’t they just beautiful? Like stars!“ Bill carried on, pointing to the fairy lights strung across the road.

“Come along.“ He insisted and pulled her with him.

Ryan managed to just jump out of their way as they headed back. He suddenly felt very glad for not having gone for almonds himself earlier. He had to warn the others.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 12th! Pretty much half way there :D

“Like a perception filter.“ The thought struck the Doctor like a flash of lightning upon hearing River’s impression of this place.

“That’s a big word.“ River looked back at her confused, not expecting her to simply come out with that sort of thing.

“You’re right, you’re totally right, that’s what’s been bugging me.“ The Doctor completely ignored her confused look, her mind was starting to race with possibilities. Of course. Why hadn’t she realised it before?

“You’ve noticed it, too, then?“ River asked.

“At first I thought I was making it up but you’re right. Question is what is being hidden and why.“ The Doctor looked around, surveying their surroundings. “What is it about this place?“ There was absolutely nothing suspicious about it. It was the very definition of Winter Wonderland, abuzz with the spirit of Christmas.

“Who are you?“ River asked intrigued. She couldn’t explain the strange sort of pull she felt towards her.

“Me? No-one, absolutely no-one, just a traveller, passing through, trying to solve the mystery of this place, same as you.“ The Doctor answered quickly, already running all sorts of scenarios in her head.

“And why would you be doing that? What brought you here?“ River grew more suspicious, realising she wasn’t going to get a straight answer out of her.

“Just a weird feeling, things not adding up… Why didn’t I see it before? Any of us? I’m usually good at detecting that sort of thing.“ The Doctor wasn’t even looking to River anymore, she was confused. She should have picked this up, or one of her previous selves should have. How did River see it and they didn’t. “Doesn’t make any sense, unless… I mean… maybe… But then how did you…“ She just kept rambling, almost automatically, then looked back up to River, who eyed her with suspicion and adoration in equal measures. It hit her like a punch in the gut how much she missed her. Not just her closeness, the physical affection, but her input, her sheer brilliance.

“I've faced a perception filter or two in my time.“ River smirked, slightly bemused by the blonde's astonishment at her figuring it out. “I'm usually a step ahead of people.“ 

“Of course you are!“ The Doctor exclaimed with a grin, almost feeling like they were back having adventures together. It was a wonderful feeling, filling her with excitement and giddiness. She was one step closer to a solution. “You’re brilliant.“ Without thinking about it, the Doctor followed her impulses, grabbed River’s face and planted a big kiss on her lips. “You’re absolutely brilliant!“

“I uh… thanks?“ River froze up, mortified, yet breathless, as she stared back at the blonde who let her go immediately, almost as if she only just realised what she had just done.

“Oh uhhh… I thought there was a mistletoe!“ The Doctor exclaimed turning bright red when reality started sinking in. “Sorry! So sorry! I just got excited. I got to go. Bye!“ She fled the scene of the crime as River just stared after her in shock utterly bewildered and yet feeling a little hot under the collar.

“Stop it, your husbands are here.“ She mumbled to herself. This was beginning to feel a whole lot like the time she had met her most recent husband on Christmas Day. “What is it about Christmas, honestly!“ She kept her eyes on the whirlwind blonde as she hurried away, trying to figure out what was so intriguing about her.

“River!“

“And there is the husband.“ River mumbled to herself and turned to see Bowtie and her parents running towards her. “That was quick.“ She observed when they came to a halt in front of her. It felt like they had been gone for no time at all.

“Everything okay with you, you look sort of out of it.“ Amy frowned, not sure what to make off the expression on her daughter’s face. “And flushed.“

“Yeah, uh, totally fine.“ River said quickly before either of the boys could pick up on it. “What’s going on with you?“

“We have a problem.“ Rory stated.

“We have several.“ Sandshoes interrupted, returning at the same time.

“You can say that again.“ Eyebrows called from a little further back, pulling Bill along who seemed to want to go the exact opposite direction, rambling on about Christmas lights.

“I leave you unsupervised for 5 minutes.“ River huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “What is going on?“

“Doc, there you are, I think we have a problem.“ Yaz, Ryan and Graham returned at almost exactly the same time, finding the Doctor hiding away behind a stand.

“Yeah, I think I created one for myself too…“ The Doctor mumbled as she looked out from behind the stand to River who was being swarmed by her husbands. At least she would be preoccupied for the moment. She shook her head to herself. Why did she have literally zero impulse control when she got excited? “What did you find out?“

“We followed the other Doctors.“ Yaz explained and the Doctor grinned, she had taught them well. 

“And?“

“Something seems to be screwing with your sonics, Junior over there reckons there might be something interfering with it?“ Graham pointed to Sandshoes.

“And grandpa over there - no offence - seems to think there is something wrong with the food? His friend had some weird reaction to the almonds, suddenly all obsessed with Christmas…“ Ryan carried on, reporting back.

“More pressingly, Bowtie’s TARDIS is gone and chances are ours might be too.“ Yaz interrupted hastily, feeling like her news were the most worrying of all.

“Suddenly, my mishap appears a lot less significant, so thanks for that.“ The Doctor realised the scale of what they were up against. “Something really sinister is going on here, there is something we’re not meant to see. I reckon it’s some sort of perception filter. Something is trying to keep us here. But to what end?“


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 13th and 3rd Advent Sunday <3  
> Time is literally flying by isn't it!

“Something is messing with my sonic, it’s like I can’t scan anything.“ Sandshoes explained and the other two Doctors nodded in agreement.

“I noticed that too.“ Bowtie said and Eyebrows added.

“It seems to be working on us, I scanned Bill and that worked and earlier, when we scanned for people with two hearts. It seems to be anything native to this place.“ He concluded.

Bowtie pulled out his sonic and scanned a building, getting no readings, then he directed it at Eyebrows.

“Man, you really _are_ old, aren’t you.“ He looked up from the readings and Eyebrows rolled his eyes.

“It seems like general scans are possible but nothing to do with the actual objects, this actual place, it’s like the sonic’s scan just bounces off it.“ Eyebrows deduced.

“Sonic-proof.“ Sandshoes mused.

“That appears to be a relatively small problem, compared to the TARDISes being gone.“ Amy piped up. “At least ours is. We should check for yours but I wouldn’t get my hopes up.“

“Starting to sound like this is deliberate. If the TARDIS was taken, whoever took it must know what it is.“ River observed thoughtfully. Her mind returned to the blonde… she seemed to know an awful lot about what was going on.

“And then there is the food. Something is wrong with it.“ Eyebrows carried on. “Scan hasn’t revealed anything but Bill is…“ Bill was sitting on the floor, not a care in the world, looking on at the big Christmas tree in wonder. They all exchanged troubled glances. Donna finally took it upon herself to say what everyone else was thinking:

“It’s all starting to look like…“

“A trap!“ The Doctor crossed her arms in front of her chest uneasily. “Everything here seems to be designed to be Timelord-proof…“ She mused. “It’s like a Timelord trap…“

“Then we should get out of here.“ Yaz said.

“And leave my other selves here? Can’t do that, if only one of them doesn’t make it out of here, the paradox could rip space and time apart.“ The Doctor reminded them.

“Why do you have to keep saying that?“ Graham sighed.

“Just reminding us all of what’s at stake here. But no need to panic, I mean, with so many versions of me here, what could possibly go wrong.“ The Doctor shrugged, trying to make herself feel confident. “Our combined IQ probably outdoes this whole planet.“

“So does your ego.“ Yaz huffed but the Doctor didn’t get the opportunity to retort because Ryan interjected:

“Question, Doctor…“

“Yes?“

“If there is three of you over here, you’re here, there could be as many as fourteen of you… where are the others?“ He asked.

“Now that is a good question, Ryan, gold star…“ The Doctor exclaimed, wondering why she hadn’t given that much thought before. “We have to warn the others if they haven’t worked it out for themselves.“

“So you’re finally giving in?“ Graham asked, slightly amused.

“It’s not about giving in, it’s about making sure all of us get out of here alive.“ The Doctor shot back. She did her best to push her emotions down. The guilt and sorrow she felt towards her former companions. The grief and longing for her wife that she had struggled with for so long. It was all pushing to the surface and she couldn’t let herself feel it all. Otherwise she feared she might break under the weight of it. She forced her mind to more pleasant thoughts: “Plus… I did kiss River. It would probably be better to clear that up…“

“You did what now?“ The Fam exclaimed in unison.

“Don’t look at me like that, it just… happened.“ The Doctor blushed and started walking out from their hiding place to avoid the conversation.

“Without telling her who you are?“ Yaz confirmed quickly catching up with her.

“It didn’t come up.“ The Doctor tried to fend off their questions.

“Were you trying to make her cheat on you with you?“ Graham asked in bemusement.

“Shut up.“ The Doctor huffed as they got close to the others. “Sorry to interrupt!“ She called with all the confidence she could muster, she took a deep breath as everyone turned to face her. Their expressions were worryingly serious and distrusting all of a sudden. It made the Doctor hesitate for a moment.

“No actually, we were just talking about you.“ Eyebrows revealed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Do you not think we would notice your friends following us and eavesdropping?“ Amy asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“What are you playing at?“ Sandshoes carried on. “You’re connected to all this, aren’t you. Did you bring us here?“

“I knew there was something off about you.“ Bowtie frowned and the Doctor held up her hands defensively at the barrage of accusations.

“Right, okay, I can see how this looks but you’re just going to have to trust me and believe me when I say: This is a trap.“ She said.

“We’ve figured that out ourselves, thanks.“ Sandshoes retorted sarcastically and Eyebrows huffed:

“Trust you? Really?“

“We haven’t got time for this.“ The Doctor insisted. “We have to find a way out of here, so we have to work out where the TARDISes are.“

“How do you know about this?“ Eyebrows asked, getting even more suspicious. She took a deep breath, looking into the expectant faces all around, the suspicion in their eyes… Her eyes found River who was frowning, looking worried and uneasy. It was her she wanted and needed to tell, more than anyone else. She mustered her confidence and answered:

“Because… I am also the Doctor.“


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 14th! <3

Everyone looked at the Doctor for a moment, until the three younger Doctors started laughing. Her face fell.

“Stop it! I’m the Doctor, just as much as you, I remember being you!“ She jabbed her finger at them accusingly.

“Yeah right!“ Sandshoes laughed.

“So I’m going to regenerate into you?“ Eyebrows shook his head in amusement. They reaction infuriated her, she wanted to stamp her foot but didn’t think it would work in her favour. She looked to River, hoping the penny had at least dropped with her. Surely, she would have felt the same attraction that she did. Surely, she would know it was true. However, the look in River’s eyes was one of bitterness and disappointment.

“She can’t be.“ River said, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Why not?“ Amy asked, almost inclined to believe the Doctor.

“Think about this. I have met all your previous regenerations, you are the thirteenth, right?“ River turned to Eyebrows who she knew to be the oldest among them.

“Well technically…“ He admitted.

“We scanned for people with two hearts right? Assuming that they’re all versions of you, that makes thirteen of you and me… makes fourteen.“ River deduced, turning back to the Doctor who stared at her in shock. “If there is another Doctor - and I would love to think there is - they’re not here.“

“But…“ The Doctor wanted to protest. She couldn’t deny her logic but there had to be a mistake. Yes, there were thirteen regenerations before her that she _remembered_ , at least. She knew now that there was many more, whose memories had been taken from her. With so many versions of her, there was no way of knowing which regenerations were here. There was no reason to just limit it to the ones she remembered. But obviously the others didn’t know that yet and for them, the numbers added up perfectly in this way…

“She is the Doctor.“ Yaz interrupted unable to believe that they refused to accept that.

“Of course you would say that.“ Donna retorted. “You’re her accomplices.“ 

“How else would she know about the TARDIS?“ Ryan also came to her aid, not understanding why they distrusted her.

“Because she’s involved in what’s going on?“ Eyebrows answered, getting more suspicious by the second.

“Tell them, Doc, tell them what you know about them.“ Graham interjected. 

“No-one is saying that all the other timelords here have to be all our previous selves, are they?“ The Doctor tried to reason with them. She realised there wasn't anything she could reveal about her knowledge without making herself look more suspicious so she had to find another way of explaining the fourteen Timelords. “What if…“

“If you’re a future Doctor, maybe you can tell me how I escaped from the Library then?“ River shot back, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“I can’t… I don’t know, it hasn’t happened yet.“ The Doctor couldn’t give her an answer.

“Isn’t that just convenient.“ River huffed, feeling incredibly betrayed for having let her get to her earlier. Half of her really wanted to believe her, particularly considering the strong attraction she felt towards her, but the other half insisted that it just couldn’t be true, that it didn’t make sense. She did, however, see the deep hurt in the other woman’s eyes, which, again, made her doubt. What is she was the Doctor? Was the why she felt this incredible pull towards her. Her hearts and mind were pulling her in opposite directions. 

“Well, have a scan then!“ The Doctor bit back angrily spreading her arms out. She couldn’t explain the pain she was feeling at River’s words. That she would actively seek to discredit her… Surely, she should know and recognise her. She was her _wife_ after all. This turn of events hurt so much more than any of the ways she had imagined this conversation would go.

Suddenly the soft melody of “Silent Night“ that had been playing in the distance, changed to a loud mesmerising version of “Merry Christmas Everyone“. It was loud, intrusive and incredibly catchy… and somehow, it was taking over their senses.

The Doctor blinked, wondering what she had just been saying. She dropped her arms to her sides, looking around in confusion. The same confusion on the faces she saw around herself quickly turned to something more infectious: Joy! They started laughing, jigging to the music.

“This is literally my favourite Christmas song!“ Amy exclaimed.

Suddenly, a snowball collided with the back of the Doctor’s head and she yelped in surprise. She whipped around.

“Watch your back, Doc.“ Ryan grinned, already forming another snowball.

“No you don’t!“ She ducked another snowball that came flying her way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 15th!  
> In other news, I'm starting a new project and I'm super excited! Probably won't post anything until after this one is done but it's looking like 13 will be taking a trip to the mirror universe hehe! But until then, 10 more days of this! Getting closer! <3

“What was I just going to do?“ Sandshoes looked to the sonic screwdriver in his hand as if he had never seen it before. Before he could grasp another thought, Donna pushed a handful of snow down the back of his shirt.

“Donna!!“ He exclaimed in horror and gathered snow to return the favour. He chased after her while Eyebrows and Bowtie were already wrestling in the snow, each trying to hold the other down. River turned to find her parents making out under a mistletoe while Bill had gone to lie down in a replica of Santa’s sleigh, waving her arms to the music. The Doctor managed to draw herself out of the line of fire as the Fam continued their intense snowball fight and drew the other Doctors into it.

River looked on, confused as to what was happening, she caught the Doctor’s eye who slowly made her way towards her, dodging a fair few snowballs en route.

“You look cold.“ The Doctor pointed out, observing how River was hugging her arms around herself. She undid her rainbow scarf and wrapped it around her wife. Gone was all the hurt from a moment ago. None of it seemed to matter anymore. What mattered was that she wanted - no needed - to be close to River.

“I still don’t believe you.“ River answered softly, but the pull she suddenly felt towards this woman was stronger than her distrust..

“You want to though.“ The Doctor pointed out, feeling a little bolder.

“We all want to believe at Christmas.“ River whispered, everything else around them seemed to disappear. The fairy lights around seemed to glitter more intensely as night was slowly falling, snow started falling more heavily, engulfing them in a soft flurry of white. It was truly magical. She could feel the other woman’s warm breath against her lips and the scarf was soft and arm around her and smelled so good. Like Christmas and home.

“For what it’s worth, you’re my Christmas wish.“ The Doctor confessed getting lost in the moment as well, like time was standing still. She never wanted to leave this moment, particularly when she spotted a glimmer of recognition in her wife’s eyes. An impossible softness and a longing they both shared. 

“Oi! Hands off my wife!“ Eyebrows exclaimed, realising how dangerously close the Doctor was getting to River.

“No, she’s my wife!“ Bowtie snapped, still half wresting with Eyebrows, half agreeing to a momentary truce to deal with the developing situation.

“No, mine!“ Sandshoes interrupted, trying to escape Donna.

“There’s plenty mistletoes to go around.“ River hummed without taking her attention off the blonde in front of her. Her lips looked so tempting. “Weren’t we doing something important just now?“ She wondered, unable to take that unsettling feeling like they were forgetting something.

“More important than this?“ The Doctor pulled River close by the scarf, leaning in for a kiss.

“That’s quite enough of that!“ Eyebrows tried to pull River away and Sandshoes and Bowtie chucked snow at the Doctor.

“You’ve all had your turn!“ The Doctor snapped at her former selves shaking the snow off. She gathered a handful of snow and shoved it onto Bowtie’s face. “For the record, I wear braces so much better than you!“ She gathered some more snow and chucked it at Sandshoes who just about managed to duck it. “And my coat is a lot cooler than yours!“

“See, you can’t really be the Doctor, you’re just copying us!“ Eyebrows pushed River behind himself stepping between them.

“It’s not copying, it’s paying homage to!“ The Doctor snapped at him. “But let me tell you, when I woke up in your clothes, I was glad to get out of them!“ She jabbed her finger at him thoroughly annoyed that they refused to accept who she was.

“Anyone care for some eggnog?“ And elf interrupted the squabbling Doctors, carrying a tray of mugs, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Ohhh, yeah, I could go for some eggnog!“ Amy, Donna and Yaz were to first to the mugs. All party lines were forgotten as they toasted each other, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

“Chestnuts?“ Another elf offered which Ryan and Graham happily accepted.

“Nothing quite like roasted chestnuts at Christmas, is there, son.“ Graham grinned wrapping his arm around her grandson.

“Candy canes?“ Yet another elf offered, walking right through the stand off the Doctors were having.

“Now you’re talking!“ Bowtie grinned, easily distracted by sweet things as Eyebrows and Sandshoes found themselves confronted with gingerbread. 

“Something weird is going on here.“ Rory looked around feeling somewhat misplaced as a bag of burned almonds was being shoved in his hand.

“Weren’t we trying to leave?“ Bill called out of her sleigh, the effect the almonds had on her slowly wearing off. She stuck her head up out of the sleigh to look around, only to have a candy apple shoved in her face.

The Doctor took advantage of everyone being distracted and quickly stepped around Eyebrows. She made straight for River and pulled her into her arms.

“I don’t mind spending the rest of eternity here…“ The Doctor hummed and captured her wife’s lips in a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 16th! <3

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as a flying American Diner collided with the several houses,tearing down decorations and wreaking havoc until it was stopped by the massive Christmas tree in the central square.

“What the…“

The music stopped, as the diner had crashed several loudspeakers and electricity cables, and they all blinked, looking up from their food, River pulled back from the Doctor staring at her in shock. What sort of a trick was this? All part of the trap. She shoved the Doctor off who tumbled back confused. The doubt in River’s eyes hit like a punch in the gut.

“Okay, so sorry, did not mean for that to happen, suddenly the tree was just there!“ The diner was at an angle, the sheer size of the tree beneath it holding it up. Two people clambered out of it, holding tightly to the beams on the front porch as the diner tilted back and for, not having made up its mind where to finally crash. “Where are we?!“ Clara Oswald looked down from the diner to the group of people gathered around and any further questions died on her lips when she realised she knew the people below. “Doctor?“ They all looked up at her in shock, tongue-tied. It wasn’t every day you saw a flying building crashing into an oversized Christmas tree. “Okay, this is going to get complicated…“ Clara realised as they saw the lack of recognition on most of the faces below.

“Clara? What are you doing here?“ River was the first to find her voice again. The Doctor looked around to her former selves and very quickly realised that they were at points in time where they didn’t know her. Sandshoes was far too young, Bowtie was still travelling with Amy and Rory and Eyebrows had lost his memories of her. He only regained them shortly before his regeneration. River, however, remembered her from when she had helped them on Tranzelore. This was her chance to prove she was the Doctor, at least to River.

“Hang on, we’re coming down… somehow…“ Clara called back as her and Me tried to find a way down from their height.

“What were we just doing? Why am I soaking wet?“ Yaz asked, looking around the group confused. Like most them them, she was utterly soaked from playing in the snow.

“The music… it distracted us from what we were doing.“ Eyebrows realised, shaking his head to clear it. “How are you doing this?“ He turned to the Doctor.

“I’m not doing anything! We got caught up in it was well in case you didn’t notice!“ She bit back. They didn’t have the opportunity to argue any longer because Clara and Me just jumped last last meter or so and ending up on their backsides right in front of them.

“So… this is exciting but what is going on here?“ Clara asked being helped up by Graham.

“Christmas.“ Yaz answered, wondering who they were and how they were connected to all this. For one thing, they had just saved them from whatever was influencing them so that was a good start. Also River seemed to know them and by the look on the Doctor’s face, so did she.

“How did you get here?“ Bowtie asked, looking to the diner still hanging in the tree.

“Sort of crash landed…“ Me answered.

“We can see that.“ Eyebrows answered, eying them both with great curiosity. “Do I know you?“ He felt like he recognised Me though he didn’t know how. While his memories of Clara had been deleted entirely, loss of memory of Me was a side effect. Every memory of Me was somehow connected to Clara and therefore corrupted but he still had a strong sense of recognition for her unlike the utter void where Clara should have been.

“Is that a TARDIS?“ Sandshoes asked slowly. There were only so many buildings that flew like that… “Why do you have a TARDIS?“

“Look at you, so young, Doctor.“ Clara grinned, she knew and remembered all regenerations well from when she had entered the Doctor’s time stream on Tranzelore. “And you too.“ She looked to Bowtie, then Eyebrows. “What are you all doing here?“

“I think we asked first.“ Bowtie interrupted. “Do we… are we going to know you?“

“Oh you clever boy.“ She grinned, she had missed them all so much. She looked to Eyebrows feeling that familiar sting at the lack of recognition is his face. “Hello again Doctor, I see you haven’t got your memories of me back yet.“ 

“Not to be a killjoy but do either of you know her?“ Eyebrows looked to Sandshoes and Bowtie who shook their heads.

“Professor Song?“ Clara turned to the person she knew would recognise her.

“We have a bit of a situation here…“ River admitted.

“Sorry but who are you?“ Eyebrows interrupted. “To us?“

“I feel like I know you, your voice…“ Bowtie frowned.

“Me too.“ Sandshoes felt the same sort of familiarity.

“You remember her echoes, saving us, again and again.“ The Doctor interrupted, knowing full well this time, she had one over them. “Hello, Clara Oswald.“

“Who are you?“ Clara raised her eyebrows seizing her up, intrigued by her knowledge of who she was.

“That’s the question we’ve all been asking ourselves, isn’t it.“ Bowtie said before the Doctor could respond.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 17th!

The Doctor didn’t get the chance to explain herself. Suddenly the statues and displays around them came to life. Elves, reindeer, angels, numerous Santas…

“Why does this keep happening? Every time, I get interrupted!“ The Doctor exclaimed in frustration.

“Look out!“ Amy called, ducking under the arm of a Santa, taking a swipe for her.

Bowtie pulled out his screwdriver out of reflex and directed it at the approaching figures but it did nothing to slow their advance.

“The sonic doesn’t work on them remember, idiot.“ The Doctor huffed trying to access the situation. Statues were coming from all sides trying to corner them with the huge Christmas tree at their backs.

“Alright then, _Doctor_.“ Bowtie retorted sarcastically. “What’s your idea?“

“Anyone else having terrible flashbacks of weeping angels?“ Amy asked as they all stepped closer together, the statues surrounding them.

“They’re just statues right? Nothing supernatural or alien about them?“ Ryan asked.

“They are moving!“ Donna snapped at him.

“Yeah but apart from that…“ Ryan lunged forward into the nearest statue, trying to push it over and break their line around them but it was a lot more sturdy than it looked. It grabbed Ryan by the coat like he was nothing and threw him back, right into Yaz and Graham, knocking them all over.

“Open to ideas, Doctors!“ Amy exclaimed.

“To hell with it.“ River huffed and pulled out a handgun.

“What did you get that?!“ Eyebrows didn’t want to be impressed but he was.

“Have you ever known me _not_ to carry a gun?“ River retorted and pulled the trigger. “What the…“ Nothing happened, it was like the charge just went away. “For God’s sake!“

“What did we just drop into.“ Me asked Clara who just shook her head, unable to come up with an answer.

The brass statues extended their arms, advancing.

“Any moment now Doctor, would be great.“ Yaz’s voice was a little shakier than intended.

The Doctor’s mind was racing as she looked around for clues, opportunities. That’s when she noticed it. The snow. It had settled but not everywhere. Some places, despite the heavy snowfall, were completely bare where the snow hadn’t been able to settle, where it had melted. She followed the traces, like a line in the snow, to the large Christmas tree behind them.

“Doc, what are you…“ Graham looked at her confused.

“Just give me a minute.“ She stretched her hands out, feeling her way forward. It had to be here, probably a perception filter as well. She pulled out her sonic and engaged it. “Stupid, Doctor, that’s not gonna work.“ She groaned to herself, it had been worth a shot as she was trying to open, not scan, but this was also sonic proof. Then her hands found something. “Come on you stupid thing.“ She tried the sonic again but to no avail, she couldn’t make it visible. Trying the next best thing she chucked a load of snow on it, making the outline of the fuze box visible… and the key hole!

“Any minute now, Doc!“ Graham called. 

The Doctor pulled two pins from her coat pocket and shoved them in the lock, hoping for the best. She really hated it when her sonic didn’t work. She breathed a sigh of relief when the box unlocked and fell open, revealing complicated wiring, the camouflage gone. Without a second thought, she shoved her hand in and ripped through the wiring. An electric charge knocked her back, she hit the ground hard, groaning in pain, just as all the lights went off around them and the statues stopped moving. And not just that, the tourists and shoppers disappeared too, holograms, presumably. The Doctors and their friends were left alone in darkness.

“Looks like this really is a trap specifically made for us…“ Sandshoes mumbled, realising it was just them here now.

“Oh my God, Doctor!“ The Fam exclaimed in unison hurrying to her side.

“Okay, never doing that again…“ The Doctor groaned.

“That was stupid!“ Eyebrows couldn’t help but point out as they all crowded around the Doctor who wasn’t quite able to get up yet. 

“That electric charge should have killed you.“ Sandshoes observed, looking to the fuze box.

“Should have killed a human…“ The Doctor huffed in response. “I just need a minute…“

“That’s definitely something any of us would have done…“ Bowtie admitted scratching the back of his head.

“That’s because I _am_ you. I can’t believe I used to be such a distrusting idiot.“ The Doctor said up and exclaimed before dropping back into the snow, she had gotten up too quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 18th! One week to go! Time has flown by!

“Well, Doctor, that’s an exciting new look.“ Clara hummed, a little more huskily than she intended. She, for one, had no trouble believing her identity. Suddenly realising what she had said, she back tracked quickly, looking around awkwardly while everyone else was still working through their shock. “Sorry, did I really just say that? Your wife is here so…“ 

River stared at the Doctor who got to her feet with the help of Ryan and Graham. She turned around, giving her a weak smile.

“Believe me now, Sweetie?“

“For the record, I believed her all along.“ Amy announced her hand shooting in the air.

“Why?!“ Bowtie exclaimed turning to her.

“Only you would wear something as ridiculous as that.“ She shot back, pointing at the Doctor’s clothes.

“Alright, rude.“ The Doctor huffed.

“I don’t want to be short, I like being able to put things on the top shelf and other people not being able to get to them.“ Eyebrows huffed, eyeing her up.

“That is your main concern?“ Sandshoes asked bewildered. “Really?“

“Nice braces though.“ Bowtie pointed out in an off hand sort of way.

The Doctor barely listened to the chattering of her past selves, she just looked at River.

“Everybody just shut up a minute.“ River snapped, shutting up her husbands who looked round a little offended. “You.“ River jabbed her finger at the Doctor who looked around to see if someone was standing behind her. Then went a little pale when she realised River meant her and walked straight over to her. “Why did you not say anything straight away, having us go in circles wondering how you might fit into it, acting suspicious!“

“I…“ She didn’t even know what to respond to that. Indeed, why had she lied and pretended? “It’s just… it was… too much…“ She looked at her friends, past and present, all of them alive and well, she felt a lump forming in her throat, she couldn’t carry on.

“I think I would have done the same, given the circumstances.“ Eyebrows came to her help. He understood, after everything he had been through, with Donna, with Amy and Rory, and River, of course. If he had been the one to find all his previous selves there and his long presumed dead wife… he would have done the exact same thing.

“Well, you did, she’s you, remember?“ Rory couldn’t help but point out.

“Okay, I know, this is all meant to be very normal by this point but are you all going to ignore that you’ve turned into a girl?!“ Donna exclaimed unable to hold it in any longer.

“Well… timelords aren’t exactly very clear on the whole gender thing…“ Sandshoes shrugged. “I’m just a bit gutted that none of you are ginger!“

“I think we’re getting closer though.“ The Doctor pointing to her light hair. She caught River’s glance. Her wife had gone very quiet, just looking at her. Her eyes full of conflicting emotions. There was some annoyance still, as well as joy, relief, longing… and a considerable amount of confusion.

“So you didn’t save me from the Library either then?“ She asked, resigned as she had already answered that question before they had believed her.

“Not just yet…“ The Doctor replied softly, almost like an apology. “But… I’ve been thinking about it, a lot, actually… so… soon, I hope.“ She confessed something she hadn’t told anyone. It had been one of the more productive ways to spend her time in prison, thinking up ways in which she could undo past mistakes. Not saving River was top of that list. Knowing she was here, being positive proof of her accomplishment, told her she could do it and she would. “I think maybe if we can all get out of here in one piece, I will have a go at it.“

“Then we better get ourselves out of here!“ Bowtie clapped his hands together. “We save you so you can save her. Well, we save ourselves.“ he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

“And you two, stop making heart eyes at each other, it’s making everyone very uncomfortable.“ Eyebrows waved his hand in between River and the Doctor.

“Not me, I’m here for this.“ Bill replied with great amusement, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“So am I, actually.“ Clara smirked.

“You realise you’re jealous of yourself, right?“ Bill elbowed Eyebrows.

“I don’t like it either.“ Sandshoes shook his head.

“Is it not a bit pointless to be jealous of ourselves?“ Bowtie asked with a shrug.

“Well, she’s be going green with jealousy over you lot this whole time, so…“ Yaz couldn’t help but point out.

“Can everyone just shut up?!“ The Doctor exclaimed, the chatter was getting too much, when all she really wanted was a moment alone with her wife. Everyone looked at her slightly shocked at the outburst. “Uhh sorry, I didn’t mean… I just… You’ve all had your moment already, so…“ She looked to River, suddenly nervous.

“I’m still cross with you for trying to trick me.“ River said taking a deep breath.

“Noted.“ The Doctor gave her a half-smile. “I’m sorry about that, I shouldn’t have.“ It had been the cowardly way out. Now she looked around herself at the facing of people she missed with all her heart. And it hurt. Barely healed wounds ripped open but it also, it made her realise that somewhere, even if they were out of her reach, they were still there, having adventures. Donna was alive and well, and even without her memories, she was sure she was having a brilliant life. Amy and Rory were leading their life in Manhattan, they had each other, they always did. Bill was travelling the stars with Heather, a cyberman no longer, but free and with her love. And River… she was alive, their story was about to start again.

“I will admit, I am very relieved I wasn’t cheating on my husband earlier.“ River smirked taking a step towards her.

“Guys…“ Graham said slowly.

“Really?“ The Doctor snapped at him. “It’s taken long enough, can’t we just…“

“No, seriously, the lights are coming back on, we have to make a move.“ Yaz backed him up, pointing into the distance.

Slowly the lights were coming back on, section by section. They all looked around, looking for the best way out, it wouldn’t be long before the statues came back to life.

“The perception filter is off.“ The Doctor realised pointing down the road still shrouded in darkness, where a large building loomed that none of them had noticed before.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 19th!

“That’s what they didn’t want us to see.“ The Doctor exclaimed and everyone followed her gaze to what looked like an old manor house at the top of the road. Before, they had seen nothing but the continuation of yet another street, with no particular desire to venture down it.

“Then we better go have a look.“ Eyebrows said, he looked around to see what was happening behind them and whole sections of the high street were coming back to life. The lights were coming back on. Along with the lights came moving statues, christmas music and holographic visitors, it was like the christmas spirit was coming for them.

“I want my TARDIS back!“ Bowtie agreed.

“Let’s get going and quickly.“ Eyebrows said ushering them all along.

“So, what happened with your TARDIS?“ The Doctor asked Clara, forcing her attention to the matter at hand.

“My TARDIS veered off course, dragged down by something, I’m guessing the same thing happened to you?“ Clara replied, looking around to all the Doctors as they hurried up the road.

“I landed more gracefully than that…“ Sandshoes chuckled.

“That’s because we chose to come here, we didn’t even notice the pull. It must be getting stronger if you weren’t even planning of coming here.“ Bowtie added.

“Whatever it is, it’s dragging Timelords and TARDISes here.“ The Doctor concluded and frowned, looking up to the building ahead. “This way.“ They broke into a run as the lights and the statues sped up.

They reached the door, just as the lights came on around them as well and the door disappeared behind the perception filter.

“We know you’re there!“ Eyebrows huffed and Bowtie threw himself into what he knew the door to be. Sandshoes was back at it with his sonic but they all chanted at him not be so stupid again.

“Quickly.“ The Doctor urged them and covered her ears, as did everyone else as the music started playing again as well.

“C’mon boys, it’s not that difficult.“ Clara huffed and pushed the Doctors aside. She felt her way forward and found the door handle. The door opened without any issues. “Sometimes it helps to put the handle down, rather than just throwing yourself again it.“ She informed them and they rolled her eyes at her.

They all piled inside and slammed the door shut, muffling the music.

“That’s a bit better.“ Yaz took a sigh of relief as they looked around.

“Now… what is this place?“ Bill asked.

The entrance foyer resembled an old manor house. The hall was decked with holly, there were candles illuminating it in a ghosty, yet warm light. Even in here, the spirit of Christmas very much sustained.

“Not sure how I feel about the door being open…“ Graham mused.

“Maybe they’re waiting for us…“ Yaz agreed.

“We’re about to find out…“ Eyebrows mumbled.

“Right, let’s see what this is all about.“ The Doctor took a deep breath, it was time to get some answers. She looked around to the rest of the group, looked into their determined faces. They were all so brave. She couldn’t describe her feelings as she faced back forward. She couldn’t find the words for how much she had missed them all. Instead, she focused on the large door up ahead that was only halfway closed. Light fell through the door, almost invitingly. She had no idea what to expect but she couldn’t have hoped for a better group pf people to face the unknown with.

She jumped a little, when suddenly, she felt a hand slip into hers. She looked around to find River next to her giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. The expression in her eyes was one of trust and love.

“I'm sorry that I didn’t believe you…“ She mumbled as they made their way forward.

“I'm sorry that I pretended…“ The Doctor replied with a little smile. She faced forward again, holding her hand tightly, almost as if she wanted to reassure herself she was still there. Now they just had to find out what was going on here, then she could set about finding a way of getting her out of the Library at last.

“Doctor?“ Amy said suddenly.

“Let’s try and be quiet, not lose the element of surprise.“ Eyebrows interjected, trying to shush her.

“Doctor.“ Rory tried to catch their attention as well, his voice a little more urgent.

“As much as fourteen people can maintain the element of surprise.“ Sandshoes mused, he expected whoever was waiting for them in the other room already knew they were here.

“Doctor, please!“ Amy said again, very insistently and grabbed Bowtie and the Doctor by their shoulders to stop them.

“What is it?“ River asked, concerned at the anxiety in her mother’s voice.

“Look at your hands!“ The Doctors all looked down at their hands. The Doctor, Eyebrows and Bowtie all found themselves holding sharpie pens and several dark marks on their skin, like tallies. They always carried pens in their pockets for this particular reason now.

“What’s that about? What are you counting?“ Sandshoes asked confused but the other knew what to make of the unsettling sight. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 20th! Really happy most of you didn't seem to suspect the Silence, final stretch now!

“Of course, that’s what made the deceptions so effective.“ The Doctor looked around and there they were, the Silence creeping out of the corners and slowly, menacingly advancing towards them. “Keep them in your sight at all times, the moment you look away, you forget them.“ She explained.

“Have you met them before Doctor?“ Yaz asked, thoroughly freaked out by them.

“We have a bit of history, yeah.“ The Doctor mumbled and she looked back to the front, to the door they were headed for, the Silence wiped from her mind again.

“Just keep walking.“ Bowtie said, fully aware she would have forgotten again, he kept his eyes on them. The Silence hung back, slowly following them, as if they were escorting them, baring the way out. Slowly, the group of Doctors and companions made their way forward.

“Guess there is only one way out of this and that’s forward…“ Sandshoes mumbled pulling Donna along who was facing forward, blissfully unaware of the danger behind them.

“If the Silence are here, Doctor, I think we can venture a good guess at who we will find…“ Eyebrows kept his eyes firmly on the creatures behind them while walking alongside the Doctor.

“The Silence are here?“ The Doctor asked surprised.

“You’re not looking at them but yes, they are.“ He answered, his expression like thunder.

“I think we will be tying up some loose ends tonight.“ The Doctor pushed the door open and they stepped into the formal seating area of the house, complete with Christmas tree, fireplace and candles.

“Madame Kovarian.“ River pressed through gritted teeth as she recognised her former captor sitting in an armchair by the fire.

“If I’d know there would be so many of you, I wold have put on Christmas Dinner.“ Madame Kovarian chuckled in amusement as she got to her feet. 

“You! I’m going to…“ Amy was about to go for her throat but Bowtie held her back.

“Good to see you Amy.“ Madame Kovarian mocked, giving her a little wave.

“I’m going to kill her.“ Rory growled.

“No, I will.“ River held her father back.

“River, really, there is no need for this, we’re all friends here.“ Madame Kovarian chuckled.

“Are you the reason we are all here?“ Bill asked.

“So this is another of your little schemes, is it? Haven’t you had enough?“ The Doctor asked trying her best to stay calm.

“It will be enough, Doctor, when you have been stopped.“ Madame Kovarian stepped closer, staring them down. “I realised that there would always be one of you, trying to interfere, you’re a danger to this universe Doctor, you need to be stopped.“ Madame Kovarian went on.

“And what makes you think you’ve got a chance here?“ The Doctor stepped forward. “The way I see it, it only took one of us last time to put an end to you, what do you think is gonna happen when you’re faced with four?“ She tried her best to remain stone faced. At the end of the day, all Madame Kovarian had were a small troop of Silence, the numbers where pretty even and she had every confidence in herself and her previous selves.

“Didn’t do the others any good, did it.“ Madame Kovarian smirked and with a wave of her hand, a curtain that had been keeping much of the room in shadows fell, revealing ten previous regenerations of the Doctor locked in stasis tubes, unconscious. The companions gasped in shock, River ground her teeth and the Doctors balled their firsts.

“How did you…“ The Doctor started but Madame Kovarian interrupted:

“Child’s play. All of you have such an obsession with Christmas! And to be fair, none of them had a clue who I was, it was rather straight forward. People are so easily fooled during the holidays.“

“We didn’t fall for your festive cheer.“ Eyebrows snapped at her.

“Yes you have proven rather resistant… I didn’t consider the sheer chaos a group of you would create.“ Madame Kovarian waved it off. “I mean, I have been watching and it makes so a brilliant Christmas Romcom.“ Her eyes found River: “River, you ended up being more trouble than you were worth. You were meant to pick them off one by one, not help them band together. I underestimated how much the Doctor cares for you.“

“Sorry, what?“ River stared back at her bewildered.

“Of course.“ The Doctor winced as the penny dropped.

“What is it, Doctor.“ River asked coming to stand next to her. She had no idea what was going on.

“I’m so sorry, River, so so sorry.“ The Doctor looked to her wife with deep sorrow in her eyes.

“What?!“ River stared back at her in shock, a wave of panic hit her upon reading her expression.

“River, you can’t remember your escape from the Library because you never really escaped…“ The Doctor said slowly, briefly glancing to Madame Kovarian who smirked with great amusement. “You’re a flesh avatar and she’s using you.“ 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 21st!

“Very good Doctor.“ Madame Kovarian slow-clapped into the stunned silence. “When did you figure it out?“

“No I’m not, I’m…“ River started saying, completely unable to take in the information.

“River, it’s fine, it’ll be okay, I promise.“ The Doctor reached for her hand but River pulled away.

“Doctor, you’re wrong, she has to be lying, I’m…“ River wanted to argue but she couldn’t find the words. The Doctor grabbed her hand, forcing her to focus on her.

“Think logically. Who saved you? You can’t even remember. And I know it wasn’t me and I’m the oldest among us.“ She gave her hand a squeeze, hoping to somehow comfort her but also make her see the truth. “You’re not really here, River.“ She gestured to her unconscious selves. “Count. When we scanned for people with two heartbeats, they said there was 14 people, count now, look 14 doctors, you would have made 15, you pointed it out earlier.“

“How is that possible?“ River whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. She felt real. She was _here._ And yet she knew the Doctor was right, she had to be.

“Your mind is here, but… River, I’m sorry.“ The Doctor pressed a kiss to her hand.

“Impressive, Doctor, do you get cleverer with age?“ Madame Kovarian interrupted.

“I will only fall for that trick so many times.“ The Doctor retorted, her voice low and threatening. Madame Kovarian had caused her so much pain already, not to mention what she had put the Pond family through. It would end today.

“This can’t be right… You don’t have the ability to get me from the Library, you wouldn’t even know how to…“ River snapped at Madame Kovarian, refusing to believe her capable.

“See for yourself if you don’t believe me, Professor.“ Madame Kovarian retorted in amusement. With another wave of her hand, several of the Silence carried over what looked like another stasis pod.

“You brought her here?“ The Doctor stared at the pod that contained River’s body.

“We were going for her mind anyway… A timelords body is too precious to leave behind. Empires would go to war over just one cell.“ Madame Kovarian replied with a shrug.

“This is the end of the line for you.“ The Doctor forced herself to turn stone faced again. “Four Doctors? Against a few Silence and you? What are the odds.“

“Yet again, you’re missing the most important piece, Doctor.“ Madame Kovarian grinned in triumph. “I have the one thing none of you seem to be able to live without.“ She held out what looked like a data chip, with a flashing green light. “Look familiar?“ It was the same sort of data chip that had been used to store River’s mind. “All I have to do it reattach it to the Professors here, and watch the light go out as her mind returns to her body. Unless of course you cooperate.“ She explained. “I suggest you get into your boxes before the Professor’s mind dies with her body.“ The four empty stasis pods opened.

“Doctor, don’t you dare.“ River turned to her wife unable to predict what was going on in her head.

“Don’t worry River, I know what I’m doing.“ The Doctor retorted as she looked around to her previous selves, giving them reassuring glances.

“Do you?“ River asked almost surprised.

“I promise River, I won’t let you down.“ The Doctor turned back to her wife with a determination in her eyes that River couldn’t argue with.

“Don’t do anything stupid, any of you.“ River insisted, looking to the other Doctors as well. If there was one thing she couldn’t stand for, it would be the Doctor surrendering themselves for her.

“Do you need some encouragement?“ Kovarian asked. Behind them the Silence started moving towards them, as if meaning to usher them forward.

“Doctor, what are they? You’ve got to do something.“ Donna grabbed Sandshoes by the arm.

“This is really not the Christmas trip I had in mind.“ Me said to Clara who didn’t move back, standing firm. Clara, always so brave.

River reached for her gun again, pointed it at the Silence but again, there was no charge.

“You didn’t really think I would arm you, did you? Just thought the gun would make you feel more… real.“ Madame Kovarian laughed at River’s frustrated expression. “I’m really sorry Professor Song that it’s having to end like this but look at it this way: You did fulfil your purpose after all.“

“I will not be responsible for this.“ River yelled.

“But you are. You have always been the Doctor’s greatest weakness. I didn’t use to understand that but now I know how to exploit it, even if you have been a failure. Rest assured, your mind will be transferred back to the library where you can spend eternity in the knowledge that in a way you succeeded in killing the Doctor after all.“ Madame Kovarian smirked and before River could protest, she snapped her fingers and River’s flash avatar disintegrated.

“No!“ The Ponds exclaimed in horror

“Remember it was just a projection, she’s fine…“ Bowtie tried to reassure them. The Doctor closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, trying to gather herself.

“But not for long…“ Madame Kovarian announced holding up the flashing data chip. “This is it Doctor, make your choice.“ The stasis chamber containing River opened and Madame Kovarian lowered her hand, threatening to reattach the neuro relay and return her mind to her body.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 22nd! <3
> 
> If you like a bit of the DW soundtrack with your fics, I'd suggest putting in The Sad Man with a Box for this chapter for full atmospheric effect :D

“Doctor, you can’t.“ Bill grabbed hold of Eyebrows' hand who was the first to take a step forward. Bowtie looked to his companions, Rory had pulled Amy into his arms, trying to somehow shield her from what was going on.

“You won’t get away with this.“ He growled at Madame Kovarian, trying his best to remain level headed.

“Oh Doctor, I already have.“ She retorted triumphantly.

“We wouldn’t risk all of reality for one person.“ Sandshoes snapped, trying his best to sound convincing when he could feel nothing but guilt about everything that had happened to River Song.

“Reality will be fine, everything we have done is about keeping this galaxy from falling back into another time war, about stopping you bringing the Timelords and destruction back. So don’t think we would risk reality out of spite.“ Madame Kovarian replied looking over to the other Doctor.

“If you kill us…“ Bowtie wanted to argue but she interrupted him.

“Who said anything about killing? You will be well looked after, in stasis, under guard, until the end of time. No more interference, no more meddling, no danger to the rest of the galaxy.“

“Pretty perfect plan.“ The Doctor stated. “And to use River, that’s really something.“ Her voice was cold and low, more threatening that it would have been had she shouted. The Doctor walked forward.

“Don’t try anything, Doctor, I don’t have the same regard for your wife’s life as you do.“ Madame Kovarian threatened intend on stopping her advance.

“Oh, I’m well aware of that. But perhaps you’re overestimating the hold she has over me.“ She gestured to the stasis pod. “Go on then.“ She dared her. “I have no intention of getting in that box, I’ve spent plenty of time in solitary confinement recently, bit twitchy about tight spaces now.“ 

“I’m not bluffing, Doctor.“ Madame Kovarian snarled.

“Neither am I.“ The Doctor replied with a mad twinkle in her eye.

“Doctor…“ Amy said slowly.

“Has she got a plan?“ Yaz asked softly.

“She must do.“ Clara nodded.

When Kovarian didn’t move, the Doctor forced her to, jolting towards her and Kovarian attached the data module to River’s body quickly and the light started blinking.

“Doctor!“ Everyone cried out in shock.

“You made me do that, it’s your fault that she’s dying!“ Madame Kovarian shot back.

“Yeah but you’ve also lost your means of threat.“ The Doctor snapped in response. Behind them the Silence advanced, their hands cracking with electricity.

“This is going to be fun.“ Clara opened the bag she wore around her shoulder and pulled out a samurai sword.

“Where did you get that from?!“ Amy exclaimed.

“Birthday present from Madame Vastra.“ Clara shrugged.

“I mean now, how did you…“ Amy pointed at her bag.

“Dimensional engineering, works on many things, not just the TARDIS, and look at that.“ She pulled out some guns.

“The Doctor never let’s us have guns!“ Ryan exclaimed with excitement as she handed them out.

“She’s pretty preoccupied right now.“ Clara shrugged facing the Silence who were advancing still.

“What do you think you’re doing? It’s done, her mind is back in her body and she’s dead.“ Madame Kovarian snapped as all hell broke lose around them and the fighting started. The Doctor didn’t look around, she focused on the woman in front of her with fierce determination.

“Oh Madame Kovarian, they way I see it you have done me a great favour. You retrieved my wife’s body and brought her here, now let me tell you something: People always get it wrong with Timelords, you know? We take forever to die.“ She explained smugly.

Eyebrows took his cue off her, seeing where she was going: “Even if we're too injured to regenerate, every cell in our bodies keeps trying. Dying properly can take days. That's why we like to die among our own kind. They know not to bury us early.“ He looked to River suddenly realising she could still be alive but barely, only one heart beating at this point, which was why the scan hadn’t picked her up

“At the time, I didn’t realise River was a Timelord of sorts, else I might have stuck around.“ Bowtie realised visibly excited, drawing the same conclusions as his other selves, trying to work out what the Doctor’s plan was, she clearly had one.

“The only time you could have retrieved her body, would have been right after we left. The Vashta Nerada swarmed everything shortly after and her body would have been consumed. So it can’t have been more than a day!“ Sandshoes added with the same sort of excitement as the others.

The Doctor smiled a little when she noticed the tiniest twitch of River’s eyelids. She was still hanging on but barely. Her gamble was about to pay off, she had a piece to the puzzle that no-one else did.

“Even if that’s true, you won’t save her now, she's not got any regenerations left!“ Madame Kovarian spat.

“Well, as it happens, I have plenty to spare.“ The Doctor grinned. It started in her hands, glowing golden regenerative energy started spilling out of her. She knocked Madame Kovarian aside, leaned over her wife, put her hands to her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her pale lips, regenerative energy engulfing them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 23rd! It's nearly Christmas! <3  
> If you want another DW soundtrack suggestion, go with “I am the Doctor" for this one lol, epic (sort of) showdown :D  
> Some more Doctors in this one, went with some more characteristic features lol so just in case it's not quite clear, 1st is Monocle, 4th is Scarf and 5th is Celery. :D

All of time seemed to grind to a halt as the Doctor engulfed River in her regenerative energy transferring it to her, the same way River had done for her a long time ago. Even the fighting stalled for a moment.

“How did you…“ Madame Kovarian could do nothing but look on in shock when suddenly River opened her eyes.

“Something else you got wrong, I’m not a simple Timelord, and I have plenty of regenerative energy to spare.“ The Doctor smirked and pulled River up and into her arms.

“Doctor?“ River whispered utterly confused, she felt incredibly weak still but her could feel her body healing itself.

“Welcome back.“ The Doctor grinned. “Might not be enough to make you regenerate but should fix you up nicely.“ 

“Am I… what…“ River looked around, then down herself. She was back in her environmental suit that she had worn in the Library.

“I will explain later.“ The Doctor reassure her and pulled her up out of the pod.

“It’s no matter, you are still outgunned.“ Madame Kovarian announced, trying to get her swing back. The door to the foyer opened revealing countless statues coming for them, making the Silence suddenly look rather insignificant.

“As if we didn’t have our hands full already…“ Clara sighed and Yaz added:

“Totally ruining the moment.“

“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure, Madame Kovarian. Cause so far you’ve only dealt with one of me.“ The Doctor stepped in between River who was slowly recovering and Madame Kovarian. She gestured around. “Oh look where have the others gone?“

Madame Kovarian looked around realising what she was pointing out. When all eyes had been on the Doctor and River, the other three Doctors had disappeared.

“Because, Madame Kovarian, one thing you don’t want to do is underestimate me. You’ve not been able to get the best of one version of me… so you thought you’d invite fourteen? I like your confidence.“ The Doctor gave her a triumphant grin. “So while you’ve been so concerned with what I’m doing rescuing my wife at long last, you’ve lost sight of the bigger picture. I mean, who wouldn’t, I’m a sucker for romance too. But now you have three versions of me running around unsupervised, believe me, that’s never a good idea.“

“Kill them!“ Kovarian ordered, pointing to the remaining companions. “Stand down Doctor, or your friends will die.“

“No they won’t.“ The Doctor pulled out her sonic and pointed it at the door that slammed firmly shut, keeping the vast numbers of statues out. “Because for a start, one of me would have thought to disengage that scrambling signal that has been messing with our sonics.“

“Get them!“ Kovarian shouted at the Silence who advanced menacingly as the companions readied their weapons for round two.

“And another would have thought that this would be a great time to release our other selves.“ As if on cue, the stasis pods opened and the Doctors regained consciousness.

“What’s going on here…“ Scarf mumbled thoroughly confused.

“How did I get here?“ The War Doctor asked.

“Something about Christmas…“ Celery recalled.

“No! No this is not…“ Madame Kovarian looked around, everything was going wrong now.

“What you had planned? Yeah, didn’t think it was.“ The Doctor grinned.

“Doctor, a little help here!“ Clara called, the statues had beaten the door down and were coming for them.

“Well, and I’m sure another one of me would have thought to go looking for…“ The wheezing and groaning of a TARDIS suddenly interrupted the noise of the fighting as it materialised in their midst. “Almost as if we’re all the same person, having the same ideas.“ The Doctor grinned. The TARDIS projected its protective forcefield out, pushing the statues and the Silence back while engulfing everyone else.

“I don’t like what you’ve done with it.“ Eyebrows stuck his head out of the TARDIS.

“Well you could have got your own TARDIS, why use mine?“ The Doctor pointed out.

“I was curious!“ Eyebrows retorted.

“ _Your_ TARDIS?“ Monocle looked at her in shock.

“Ah, yeah, this is gonna get really confusing now…“ Sandshoes observed stepping out from behind the stasis pods that he had just opened. 

“Please exit to your right, you will find all your TARDISes waiting for you in regeneration order. Please don’t take anyone else’s TARDIS. You will all forget about this minor inconvenience shortly as our time streams untangle.“ Bowtie announced, ushering the younger Doctors along.

Madame Kovarian looked around in shock, her brilliant plan foiled, even the Silence were abandoning her and fled while they still had the chance. Madame Kovarian, however, was trapped inside the forcefield and any attempt at escape was cut short, when a mean right hook from Amy left her dazed.

“I think you’ve made your point.“ Rory grabbed hold of his wife before she could go for her again.

“I haven’t even started.“ Amy thundered glaring at Kovarian menacingly.

“Doctor, what are we gonna do with her?“ Rory asked doing his best to keep Amy back as all the Doctors and companions gathered around.

“I think you should leave that to me.“ River said but the Doctor held her back. River wasn’t fully healed yet, she was still unsteady on her feet and the Doctor made her sit down on the edge of the stasis pod. Amy and Rory came to stand with their daughter to make sure she was alright.

“I have a sword…“ Clara suggested.

“Well, it is Christmas, we don’t kill people at Christmas.“ The Doctor announced to everyone, then turned to Kovarian and gave her an almost predatory smile. “But you have crossed me one time too many, Madame Kovarian. You should have just kept away after your Astronaut scheme didn’t pay off. I know just the planet where you can spend the rest of your days.“

“Oh, like you knew just the planet to celebrate Christmas on?“ Yaz huffed and the Doctor chuckled amused as she leaned closer to Madame Kovarian, her expression turning hard again. 

“You know they have Christmas on almost every planet in the universe. A celebration marking when we’re halfway out of the dark. Well, in your case Madame Kovarian, it’ll be a matter of being halfway into the dark.“ Madame Kovarian clenched her jaw about to shot back but the Doctor didn’t give her the opportunity, she carried on: “I’ve had enough of you trying to use the people I love against me. It ends now. Nothing will ever make up for the pain you have caused Amy and Rory or for what you have put River through all her life, but this will be a start.“


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve everyone!! I hope you have a lovely time celebrating! I can't believe Christmas is here now and this is about to wrap up, just today and tomorrow, I will really miss this! So for the second to last time, last couple of chapters will be a bit longer too, enjoy <3

“Okay, this should put things back to normal…“ Sandshoes closed up the generator in the manor house after fixing it. There would be no more statues coming for them. With the help of the Silence, Madame Kovarian had done a wonderful job of manipulating everything in this place to trap them. Fooling a Timelord was no easy thing and fooling fourteen was a great feat. The Doctor decided they would probably not speak of this again to anyone if they ended up remembering anything at all. It would not be helpful if half the galaxy knew they had a particular weakness for Christmas.

“Well, as normal as a Christmas world without actual tourists is… is it still just holograms?“ Bill asked.

“Kovarian closed all the ports and cut off travel to the planet, I’ve reopened everything. Shoppers and tourists should be heading here shortly.“ Bowtie said after enabling the communications network around the planet again.

“So is it over now?“ Donna asked, she was well and truly done with all this.

“I think so… Dumbo Ears is giving Kovarian a lift to her new home… the Silence have sounded a retreat and the statues are back where they belong.“ Eyebrows shrugged, pleased with the all round fix.

“So what now?“ Graham asked, almost confused that the whole thing was over.

“Now we all take a breath.“ Bill suggested, relieved.

“Doctor.“ Clara stepped up to the Doctor who looked around.

“Clara.“ The Doctor smiled, happy to finally have a moment to talk, they hadn’t exactly had a opportunity yet.

“We know each other rather well, don’t we?“ Clara asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. The Doctor raised her eyebrows, she could tell immediately that her friend had something to say.

“What is it?“

“Revenge, Doctor?“ Clara asked, disappointment laced through her voice.

“Clara…“ The Doctor took a deep breath but she was interrupted.

“It’s not like you.“ Clara shook her head in disapproval. “I know what Madame Kovarian did, what she tried to do, but…“

“She has always been the one loose end I was never able to tie up…“ The Doctor held up her hands to interrupt her, hoping to explain before Clara could dig deeper. “It’s always been… personal…“ The Doctor contemplated her words for a moment, trying to work out how to best explain herself. “It’s not just what she did to Amy, Rory and River but… It has determined so much of _my_ life. She has determined so much of it with what she did to River, the indoctrination, her childhood, it can’t be undone. It will always be there, part of who she is and who _we_ are to each other and…“

“You can’t help but wonder, if, through some cruel twist of fate, she is the reason why River fell in love with you.“ Clara realised where she was going. The Doctor remained silent and Clara needed no confirmation. Everything, the story of the Doctor and River Song was based on what Kovarian had done. Clara shook her head slowly. “You’ve had too much time to think, Doctor.“

“Yeah, I guess I have…“ The Doctor chuckled a little. It was true, for a long time she hadn’t been able to shake that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Some small part of her had always wonder if only through their twisted timelines, only because each of them had foreknowledge of what they would become to each other at their first meetings, had things turned out the way they had. She was about to explain why dealing with Kovarian now finally allowed her to let go of all that but Clara went first:

“And as usual you have jumped to all the wrong conclusions.“ Clara gave her shoulder a smack. “It is obvious, to everyone here, that what you have is so much bigger than anything an insignificant person such as Madame Kovarian could ever take credit for. You’re certainly not in love with each other _because_ of her, but rather _in spite of_!“ Clara jabbed her finger at her. “Don’t give her this power, to think she’s determined anything in your life when really, you are both so much bigger than that and her.“ The Doctor smiled warmly at Clara’s passionate plea, she had already reached the same conclusion herself. In the many years of River’s absence, with the knowledge that Kovarian was still out there, she had her moments of doubt. But now, having dealt with Kovarian at last and having rescued River, she felt a sense of relief and joy she had never know. She didn’t interrupt Clara to point this out, instead, she allowed her friend to finish: “Kovarian is not worth you compromising your ideals over!“

“Oh Clara, you really do know me so well, don’t you.“ The Doctor sighed.

“I’d like to think so.“ Clara huffed, annoyed at her for having such foolish doubts.

“So really, if you know me so well, you should know there is a difference between the Oncoming Storm, the Lonely God, the Hybrid… and the actual person.“ The Doctor listing some of the imposing aliases with a smirk and on Clara’s face, the realisation that she and everyone else had been fooled, spread like wildfire.

“You lied!“ She exclaimed. “You were just trying to scare her!“

“Nobody messes with me and my family.“ The Doctor looked over to River who was talking to her parents. That’s what River was to her, she was her family, and now that she had her back, she swore she wouldn't let her go ever again. 

“Where did you really send Kovarian? Not some sort of world of eternal darkness then, was it?“ Clara rolled her eyes at her.

“Nah. Stormcage.“ The Doctor answered simply. “My wife knows the warden there, you know.“

“You’re unbelievable.“ Clara rolled her eyes but felt an incredible sense of relief. The Doctor was ready to move on, shaking an semblance of influence Kovarian held over them.

“Unbelievably clever.“ The Doctor grinned. “She’s not going to bother us ever again.“

“How are you doing?“ Amy asked holding on to River’s hand. She hadn’t left her side, as if she needed to make sure she was actually here.

“Okay, considering… It’s still a lot to take in…“ River gave her an apologetic smile, she hadn’t quite recovered from the shock of it all yet.

“At least you know how you get out of the Library now.“ Amy half joked, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

“I guess.“ River chuckled watching the Doctor who was talking to Clara at the moment. “She’s a clever one, isn’t she.“

“She _is_ the Doctor.“ Amy laughed.

“I guess she is.“ River smiled almost absentmindedly. The Doctor had saved her from the Library after all. “Well, for a start, I need to get out of this, I swear this is all bent from the heat of the electrocution.“ River decided it was time to stop getting out of her own head and she got to her feet, moving around the uncomfortable environmental suit a little.

“Well, I’m sure there will be something in one of our TARDISes.“ The Doctor called over with a wide grin.

“So… where are you going to go now?“ Donna asked the question all of them were thinking.

River looked around at the Doctors, her husbands and her wife. No more syncing diaries required after this, no more meeting out of order, just linear time together. River felt tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of it.

“I’ll be honest, I don’t know where to turn, Christmas has certainly come early.“ River smirked to cover her emotions, avoiding the question for the time being.

“Christmas has come right on time.“ Clara grinned who was incredibly happy for them.

“Well I don’t know about you all but I can smell turkey and I’m starving so…“ Graham’s stomach made a noise for emphasis. “Christmas Dinner anyone?“

“We’re all going to forget about this anyway so what’s a few more hours.“ Bowtie was the first to agree.

“You will, I won’t.“ River smirked looping one arm each around Sandshoes and Eyebrows.

“And neither will we, behave Melody!“ Amy scolded her daughter.

“Oh mother, you’re no fun at all.“ River rolled her eyes at her playfully. “Do I have any volunteers for helping me out of this? I definitely need a change of clothes for dinner.“

“Well if you need help…“ Clara was quick to say and Bill jumped in:

“Yeah just say…“

The Doctors had been too slow off the mark and River smirked:

“Well, this certainly will be a Christmas to remember!“

“River!“ All four Doctors called in outrage at the same time as River let go of Eyebrows and Sandshoes and looped arms with Clara and Bill instead.

“I like it when you get jealous.“ River called over her shoulder as they made their way to the closest TARDIS. “Don’t worry, like I said, there are plenty mistletoes to go around.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I live for the fact that Clara is canonically bisexual and I just need to remind people of that every now and then okay? :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here is the final part to this story, hope you enjoy it! More int he notes at the bottom! <3 :)

“River, hold up a second…“ Sandshoes caught up with her as they all made their way down main street. As predicted shoppers were returning to the streets bringing a sense of excitement and warm smiles. The fairy lights shone brightly as it had turned dark and snow had started falling more heavily now muffling their footsteps.

“Are you okay? You look a bit…“ River sensed that there was a seriousness about him and she stopped for a moment so they could fall back a bit for some privacy.

“Still trying to take it all in, it was a lot… probably best I won’t remember any of this.“ He chuckled as they started walking again.

“I’m sorry…“ She said automatically but he waved it off.

“Never mind, what’s life without surprises.“

“No, I mean… I’m sorry for everything that’s about to come. I didn’t know you had to live with this knowledge the whole time, that I… when you first met me…“ She couldn’t really find the right words so she broke off.

“You’re worth all the pain. I can see that.“ He looked to the other Doctors who were walking ahead, chatting, joking. “They come to love you _so_ much.“

“Yeah, you will.“ She looped her arm around his.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be the person you needed me to be that day, I should have…“ He didn’t look at her, he didn’t want to see that hurt in her eyes again.

“Oh Doctor.“ She stopped walking and held him back as well. “You have always been and will always be the person I need you to be.“ She cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. “I have been all over your timeline, I have met every version of you, had mad adventures and now, hopefully, I get to spend the rest of time with you in a more linear fashion. And never, have you hurt, disappointed or let me down. And never have I not loved you.“

He took her hand off his cheek and pressed it to his lips. Yes, he would forget about this but she had told him everything he needed to hear.

“I think I’m starting to fall in love with you, River Song.“ He sighed with a little smile and she grinned.

“You better be.“ She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

“Oi, you two, we all get equal time with the Mrs, no sneaking off!“ Bowtie called from up ahead and River giggled.

“Come along Doctor, we will be late for Christmas dinner.“

They found a restaurant big enough to accommodate for one very large table. They required three large turkeys and countless sides, it was a feast. They popped Christmas crackers, wore colourful hats and shared their stories. Even when they were all too full to move, Bowtie ordered another round of Christmas pudding with extra custard.

The Doctor looked around the table feeling her hearts swell. So much love around this table. So much joy. It blew away all the grief, the sorrow, the loss. It was as if time stood still and not for their crossing timelines but for the joy of the moment. In this moment, everything was perfect.

Donna was questioning Amy and Rory trying to figure out how exactly they were the Doctor’s in-laws.

Clara recounted tales of her travels with Eyebrows to Bill who listened with baited breath, as she always did when a pretty girl was talking.

River was negotiating life aboard the TARDIS with the Fam, setting down ground rules for her future life travelling with them, rejoicing at her new lease on life.

The Doctor looked to her former selves who still eyed her with mild amusement but it wasn’t unkind, it was admiring.

“So you did it, you brought her back.“ Bowtie smiled, saying what they were all thinking.

“ _We_ brought her back.“ The Doctor corrected him taking a sip of something very sweet and fizzy.

“It really has been a long time coming, hasn’t it.“ Eyebrows smiled.

“Home for Christmas.“ Sandshoes agreed, raising his glass in a congratulatory fashion. 

“How are you holding up, Doctor?“ Eyebrows asking, sensing a persistent thoughtfulness about her.

“Better now.“ She admitted with a small smile. “It’s not easy, it’s never been easy, so much of…“ She looked around the table and then back to them. “You all have so much ahead of you still but… you’ll get here, I know that because I have.“

“Well, I for one have the greatest confidence that we will be just fine.“ Bowtie announced.

“What are you lot chatting about.“ River stuck her nose in.

“You.“ The Doctor was quick to retort. “They’re all jealous that I get to take you home tonight.“

“Doctor, I hope you’ll be treating my daughter with respect and not…“ Rory piped up.

“I’m fairly certain the Doctor is in a lot more trouble here than the Professor is.“ Clara interjected with great amusement, getting rather tipsy on mulled wine.

“Oh, she certainly is.“ River smirked.

“I mean, it’s quite the change, isn’t it.“ Donna commented gesturing from Eyebrows to the Doctor.

“What they’re meaning to say is, do you swing both ways because I, for one, wouldn’t mind…“ Bill interrupted.

“Ah well, it seems going forward it’ll be the monogamous lifestyle for me.“ River sighed feigning disappointment. “No more back to front timelines, no more excuses.“ 

“Helps when that one person has like 14 versions.“ Clara giggled.

“We can’t chose who we fall in love with.“ River pointed out.

“Right, that’s enough.“ Rory put his foot down, he’d heard enough.

“A toast.“ Amy called, coming to her husband’s aid.

“What?“ The Doctor nearly chocked on her drink when Amy threw a biscuit at her across the table to make clear she meant her.

“C’mon, Doc, it’s not like we will be all sitting together like this again any time soon, say a few words!“ Graham encouraged her.

“Come on then.“ Eyebrows filled her drink up for her and Bowtie pulled her to her feet.

“Oh ahhh…“ The Doctor looked around confused not sure what to say, she took a deep breath gathering her thoughts but felt a little better for seeing the warmth and smiles on everyone’s faces as they looked up to her. “Remember you can’t tell them anything about this, they won’t remember but you will.“ She opened with the first thing that came her mind. She looked to the companions who all nodded. “And I’m sorry about that… I’m sorry you have to carry on for so much longer without knowing how things will turn out.“ She looked to River and gave her a little smile, and then to her former selves who also nodded. She retuned her attention to the companions: “Just look after them in the meantime…“

“You know we will, we have.“ Clara said softly, speaking for all of them.

“God, I miss you all.“ The Doctor averted her eyes, looking down at her plate as tears threatened to well up in her eyes. A lump formed in her throat, she couldn’t carry on, she was overcome with emotion.

“All the more important we enjoy our time together.“ Sandshoes stood placing his hand on the Doctor’s shoulder.

“Yes, because this has been the best time, another wonderful story.“ Bowtie stood as well, raising his glass.

“I think this may have been the best one yet.“ Eyebrows stood as well and gave his future self a reassuring smile. “It really was quite something.“

“Merry Christmas, Doctor.“ Amy grinned and jumped to her feet, pulling Rory with her and within seconds everyone was on their feet toasting each other.

“Merry Christmas.“ The Doctor found River’s eyes across the table who gave her the softest most loving smile.

“This really is the happiest season of all.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a massive thank you to all of you! Thank your for joining me on this journey, it's been a wild ride and I'm so glad it all came together. 
> 
> 2020 has been a tough year for all of us in many different ways but there are also things to be grateful for and remember at Christmas time. For me, getting back into writing and fandom has been the greatest blessing of 2020, it's given me so much joy during a very bleak time. So thank you to everyone that's read my stories and particularly to those that always comment and are here for a chat. In a time where social contacts are so limited, being able to connect and talk about your interests is very special. I really hope that I could give back some of that joy with this story.
> 
> I wish you all a very merry Christmas, I hope you have a wonderful time and that all your Christmas wishes and hopes for 2021 come true! This really has been an absolute pleasure. I'll miss doing this daily!
> 
> Lots of love!   
> Jana
> 
> PS. There is a good chance I'll be posting the first chapter of my new project tomorrow, out of habit lol! :D <3


End file.
